Thinking About You Lately
by PR1
Summary: They entire So Weird gang are taking a year off from the tour and enrolled in high school. They all sign up for the spring play which is Romeo and Juliet and unknown feelings beging to emerge. Please R&R! COMPLETED! Oct. 16th, 2009!
1. New School

Alrighty this is my first So Weird fic so bear with me, k. I am not going to tell you any of the pairings, but you'll figure them out for yourself in the first chapter. I'm not done with the story so I rated it PG just incase. Fi has been back for a while and Jack, Carey, Clu, and Annie are all starting at a new high school. Annie and Fi are sophomores and Jack, Clu and Carey are seniors. I explain why Carey is in the same grade as the other guys. I hope I don't offend any Annie-lovers, but I kinda make her a little bit of a ditz in it, it's not that bad I just want to warn you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird or any of its characters and the song Crazy belongs to K-ci & JoJo. And if I left anything out this is my secret language for it blah blah blah.  
  
Thinking about you lately  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New School  
  
Fi and Annie walked down the halls of their new high school.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad we-re taking a year off from the tour," Fi sighed.  
  
"Me too," Annie replied, "we will actually get to have a real high school experience." Fi smiled,  
  
"Are we sure we want one? According to Clu they are and I quote 'a major bummer man.'" They both laughed. They both walked in silence for a while when out of the blue Annie asked,  
  
"Hey Fi do you have a crush on any of the guys on the bus?" Fi eyes widened,  
  
" Where did that come from?" Annie stuttered,  
  
"Um, well, I dunno, I was just thinking about stuff and yea." Annie blushed and Fi knew that Annie actually was thinking about Jack. Annie stopped blushing and tugged on Fi's sleeve,  
  
" Come on Fi, it doesn't have to be serious, but let's say that everyone else in the world is dead except for everyone on the bus who would you want to be with?" Fi gave no response, Annie began to guess,  
  
"Carey?"  
  
"……"  
  
"Clu?"  
  
"…….."  
  
"Jack?" Fi turned to her and said,  
  
"Ew.. no he's my brother Annie, sick."  
  
"What? You were giving me the silent treatment, I had to break you out of it some way." Fi laughed,  
  
"And the best way you came up with was saying your 'boyfriend's' name?" Annie blushed beet red,  
  
"Jack isn't my boyfriend!" Fi rolled her eyes,  
  
"Could've fooled me." Annie slapped her gently on the arm. Fi suddenly stopped walking and looked at a sheet posted on one of the bulletin boards. Annie noticed that Fi stopped and walked back towards her,  
  
"Fi, what is it? WOW! They're having people sign up for the spring play already! WOW! They're doing Rome and Juliet! I love that play! We should both try out, it would be so much fun!" Fi smiled still looking at the sign up sheet,  
  
"I dunno we're sophomores and it's our first year here, the best I'll get is like Girl #3." Suddenly they heard a shriek of many girls and they saw a mob of girls forming near the entrance of the school. They heard bits and pieces of their conversations,  
  
"He's so hot!"  
  
"I wish one of them was my boyfriend."  
  
"Will you go out with me!" And screaming muffled everything else. Fi was wondering if the Backstreet Boys or somebody was the people the girls were freaking out about. Annie grabbed Fi's arm,  
  
"Come on Fi, I wanna se the hotties." Fi sighed,  
  
"Annie, they're probably just brainless jocks who got a tan over the summer so they seem totally different." Fi made the way towards her locker and opened it while totally ignoring Annie's whining. She took out her silver pen and began to scribble on the inside of her locker (I know 'destroying' school's property, bad). Annie peeked over Fi's shoulder to see what she was writing. Fi smiled,  
  
"Whada you think?" Fi showed Annie the beautiful heart she drew and her initials in it, a plus, and a blank space. Annie pointed to the blank spot,  
  
"Fi you didn't finish is, there is an empty spot where you lover's name is supposed to go." Fi rolled her eyes,  
  
"Annie if you haven't been paying attention I don't have a 'lover' as you so eloquently call the. It is my goal this year to get a boyfriend and also get at least a B in Spanish." They were distracted again by the screaming mob and the three hotties seemed to be running away two of them grabbed Annie and Fi's hands and drug them down the hallway. Fi and Annie got a good look at the 'hotties,'  
  
"Clu? Carey? Jack? You're the hotties?" Clu who was dragging Fi down the hall,  
  
"Yea Fi apparently we are." Fi saw that Jack had Annie's hand and Annie's face was twisted in pure bliss. Fi knew that they couldn't outrun them forever and she suddenly got an idea. She stopped and turned around and pointed in the other direction and shouted,  
  
"Look Josh Hartnett and Ben Affleck are standing right over there!" Since the majority of the girls in the school were total airhead they actually believed her and began running in that direction. Fi now was dragging Clu and Carey by the hand and turned a corner and caught their breath. Carey still out of breath,  
  
"Fi, you are a genius." Fi laughed,  
  
"I know, you may now bow down and kiss my feet." They all laughed and looked around and Clu said,  
  
"Hey where are Jack and Annie?" They all exchanged shocked looks and Carey said,  
  
"You don't think they were intercepted and they are going to sacrifice Annie to their evil god." They got their answer when they heard Jack's voice,  
  
"No," everyone looked at Jack and Annie, he was mad and she was pouting, "when Fi said that Ben Affleck and Josh Hartnett were standing over there, Annie thought you were serious and ran of in that direction." Annie sighed,  
  
"Hey it's not my fault, when I hear those two beautiful names my brain goes far away." Everyone laughed and it suddenly hit Fi that Carey was nineteen. She looked and him and said,  
  
"Carey why are you here at high school, you're nineteen you already graduated, right." Carey got a nervous look on his face and Clu answered for him,  
  
"Actually the parents just found out that Carey never graduated, cause he got expelled for cutting class." Everyone looked at Carey with shocked faces and Clu continued,  
  
"My parents totally freaked when they found out." Fi gave a sarcastic pout,  
  
"Aw, poor Carey." She patted him on the cheek. Everyone laughed and Carey smiled,  
  
"Hey, but there is one advantage of going back to high school." Fi asked,  
  
"What?" All the guys looked at her shocked and responded,  
  
"High School girls, duh." Fi and Annie exchanged glanced and Annie said,  
  
"They just were chased by a mob of high school girls and now they are talking about how much they want them." Fi nodded and she and Annie said at the same time,  
  
"Boys, they never make sense."  
  
Alrighty well that's my first chapter. The other couple's will be revealed in the chapters to come. SO please review and tell me what you think!  
  
PR 


	2. Lovesick Freaks

K, here is the next chapter sorry it took so long but I started writing another story and I need to get what I had in my head typed before I forgot it, and driver ed is taking up all my time. This chapter might be short so I'm sorry if it is, but I will type more when I can, I just got some new great ideas for it. So please R&R!!!  
  
Thinking about you lately Chapter 2  
  
After the mob incident they all went to their lockers and luckily for the guys the girls had completely forgotten about them and found someone else to cling to. After they got their books for their first two classes they met up at Fi's locker. Annie's locker was next to Fi's so she didn't have to go anywhere. They all were talking about the classes they got when Fi noticed that Carey was acting a bit spacey and was just strumming on his guitar (It's going to be a running gag about Carey's obsession with his guitar). Fi walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face,  
  
"Hey, Carey snap out of it." Carey looked over at Fi,  
  
"Oh, hey Fi." Fi gave him a concerned look,  
  
"What's eating you?" Carey shrugged as he sat down on the floor (I know locker room floors, ewwwwww. At least mine are),  
  
"Nothing really." Fi was about to say something when Annie cut in,  
  
"Hey Fi are you gonna do it?" Fi blushed and said,  
  
"WHAT?" Annie rolled her eyes as she realized Fi took it the wrong way,  
  
"I meant try out for the play." Fi sighed,  
  
"Yeah," she looked at everyone else, "what about you?" Clu, Jack, and Annie said yes. Fi looked down at Carey who was once again strumming on his guitar,  
  
"What about you Carey?" He shook his head,  
  
"Nope I won't do it unless I can play my guitar." Fi rolled her eyes,  
  
"Carey, the play is Romeo and Juliet, I don't think you can play your guitar. But you should tryout, it'll be fun." He sighed and shook his head again,  
  
"Nope, I won't do it unless Julie is trying out." Fi looked at Clu and Jack,  
  
"Who's Julie?" Clu sighed as he rolled his eyes (I know they do that a lot, but I can't think of anything else he can do),  
  
" Julie is a girl who complemented Carey on his guitar playing and said that the song that he was playing, which was "Crazy,' by K-ci and Jo-Jo, was her favorite song. It is Carey's favorite song to so now he thinks they are meant to be." Carey glared at his brother,  
  
"We are! Never doubt the power of destiny." Everyone sighed and started signing up for tryouts. Carey was busy playing and softly singing the chorus to Crazy when he heard that beautiful voice,  
  
"Hey Carey!" His head shot up and saw Julie standing next to the sign up sheet for tryouts, "Are you trying out?" Fi smiled,  
  
"Hi, I'm Fi, Carey's friend, and he doesn't want to tryout so." She was cut off as Carey grabbed the pen from Julie and wrote his name down,  
  
"Oh yes I do, I've changed my mind." Carey was grinning like a fool as Julie smiled,  
  
"Great, well I gotta go. Class is going to start soon," she was twirling a piece of her brown sugar colored hair around her finger, "Well I'll see you all later. Nice meeting you Fi." She just barely brushed against Carey as she walked by. Once she was about five feet away he knees went out under him and they all caught him by the arms as he said dreamily,  
  
"Isn't she amazing?" They tried to pull him up as Fi said,  
  
"Yeah, sure Carey, but you better get up or we're gonna be late for out first class," she paused and she saw that he didn't move, "Julie might be in your first class." With that said Carey stood up as fast as he could and ran in the direction of where his first class was. They all laughed. Annie was having a little trouble getting her backpack on cause her first two classed had the heaviest books and the most extra stuff. So Jack stepped in to help,  
  
"Here, Annie, let me help you with that." Jack held her backpack up as she slid her arms through the straps.  
  
"Thanks," Annie sighed. Jack smiled,  
  
"No prob." They began walking to their first classes totally forgetting that Fi and Clu were standing there. Clu leaned over towards Fi and whispered,  
  
"Oh my God, they are so into each other." Fi smiled,  
  
"No duh Sherlock. They both deny it though," she sighed, "and they would be so cute too." They both got their backpacks on and looked around.  
  
"Sooo," Clu said, "you wanna walk to our classes together?" Fi smiled,  
  
"Well I guess we have to cause I know that I'd get lost and we've been abandoned by those lovesick freaks." Clu laughed,  
  
"Yeah, lucky we aren't in love with someone, cause we'd be acting like them and that's something I never want to do." They both laughed and then began to walk down the hallway to their first classes.  
  
Okay that's all. Sorry it's so short! The next one will hopefully be longer. And no is not modeled after me she is totally from my imagination. So once again Please R&R!!! PR 


	3. Confusion

Hey, no one kill me okay, I know I haven't updated in like a year, but I have been adding way to many stories and my friend kept harassing me to update one of my other stories. Also I couldn't find the next chapter I wrote! So I'll try to remember what I wrote but here is the next chapter. Oh also these '' represent thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, me only own Julie.  
  
Thinking about you lately  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Confusion  
  
"BLESSED FREEDOM!!!" Clu shouted as he flung the doors to the school open. He ran down the stairs as the others walked slowly out of the door pretending that they didn't know the guy who was now running laps around the school. Fi and Carey sat on the stairs as Jack and Annie went and sat underneath one of the willows that were in front of the school. Fi and Carey looked at the two lovebirds then at each other and Fi rolled her eyes and said,  
  
"If they don't admit that they like each other soon, I swear I am going to go insane." Carey nodded,  
  
"Ditto, I mean it's so obvious to everyone else except them," he paused, "Even Julie could tell and she just met us." He blushed as Fi smiled,  
  
"You really like her don't you?" Carey gave half a smile and ran a hand through his short hair,  
  
"I think I do, I dunno, it's kinda confusing me now. I way almost positive I liked her this morning, but as the day went on I got more and more unsure." Fi looked at him confused,  
  
"Why? What happened?" Carey sighed,  
  
"Nothing really, it's just she seems so..ya know.perfect. Like almost too perfect for a slacker like me. I mean I got expelled for cutting class and here she is maintaining a 4.0 for the fourth year in a row. She deserves someone better." Fi smiled,  
  
"Carey, don't say that. You're a great guy and if Julie is as smart as you say she is then she will be able to see that. Anyway I think she might like you too, but thinks that you're to trendy and popular for her." Carey blushed slightly,  
  
"Thanks Fi." Just then Clu came staggering around breathing heavily. He plopped down on the stairs and leaned back his head resting in Fi's lap,  
  
"Hey Fi hope you don't mind if I use your lap as a pillow for a while." He gave her that smile of his and she laughed,  
  
"No problem Clu." He smiled and shut his eyes. Carey had left to go somewhere to practice on his guitar a song he had been writing. Fi pushed some of Clu's hair out of his face and smiled, 'He looks so innocent when he's resting, who would guess that he was such a crazy maniac when he was awake.' She let out a small laugh, 'Clu is definitely one of the craziest people I know, but that's what I love about him.' She caught herself. Did she just say that she loved Clu? No, no, she meant it in a platonic, brother-sister way. Clu had raised his head from her lap then turned to look at her,  
  
"Thanks Fi, what's wrong?" Fi's face was still twisted in a confused way when he broke her out of her trance. She looked at him,  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking about stuff." Clu smiled,  
  
"Okay, so how was your day? You can tell mine was almost unbearable since the laps I ran around the school." Fi laughed,  
  
"Yeah. Well my day was okay. But I gotta tell you about this one teacher." Clu sunk into his own thoughts as he watched Fi in utter bliss talk about one of her teachers who she was convinced was an alien or some other mythological creature. 'Boy Fi sure has changed from being Jack's annoying little sister. She's become a smart, funny, gorgeous girl.' Clu caught himself, did he just say he thought Fi was gorgeous? No, he just meant that in an innocent way, like a best friend should say that their friend is beautiful. Be supportive of them. 'Dang is it hot out here or is it just me?' Fi started fanning herself,  
  
"Clu let's go sit underneath that tree, I'm getting way to hot out here." Clu nodded and they stood up and ran over to the tree that was across from Annie and Jack's tree. They were talking quietly to each other, every now and then turning away and blushing. Clu let out a laugh,  
  
"God I am so close too killing Jack. He just needs to be a man and admit that he likes her." Fi looked at him,  
  
"Ditto with Annie. I just had this conversation with Carey." Clu laughed and they both sighed and leaned back on the tree. Fi let her head rest on Clu's shoulder and she let her eyes shut.  
  
"Hope you don't mind that I'm using your shoulder as a pillow for a while," she smiled with her eyes still shut. He nodded,  
  
"No prob." They just sat there in awkward silence between them. Clu was trying to think of a way to break it and there was just one thing he could think of,  
  
"Hey Fi, guess what?" Fi lifted her head off his shoulder and smiled,  
  
"What?" He smiled,  
  
"I didn't shave this morning." Fi laughed,  
  
"Oh you manly man you." She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed his non-existing stubble. His mouth dropped open in fake offense,  
  
"What are you laughing at sleeping beauty." He ruffled her hair then let his hand rest on her shoulder. Their laughter subsided and when they locked eyes it completely stopped. They looked at each other like they noticed something about the other that they never had seen before. Involuntarily they began to lean towards the other. Their eyes shut and right before their lips brushed they heard a voice shout,  
  
"HEY CAREY!!" They leaped away from the other as if they were on fire. They looked towards the sound and saw Julie sitting in a baby blue convertible waving at Carey, who was running towards the car with a huge smile on his face. Clu and Fi then looked back at each other and in unison said,  
  
"Never happened." They nodded and stood up and walked over to the car. Carey was sitting in the passenger seat and Julie said,  
  
"Hey guys, do you want a lift?" Clu smiled,  
  
"Sure that would be." Fi nudged him hard in the ribs and she finished,  
  
"Julie, we'd love too, but we have a ride. But it would be great if you could drive Carey because our ride had only four spots open so we were thinking of a way to work it out." Julie smiled,  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you guys later." They drove off. Then Clu turned to Fi,  
  
"Fi, whatda nudge me so hard for?" Fi rolled her eyes,  
  
"Well, if you hadn't already figured it out Carey really likes Julie and wants some private time with her." Clu hit himself on the forehead with his palm,  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, my brain is a bit fried from having to sit and listen to a lecture in AP Calculus. Why in God's name did I ever sign up for that." Fi laughed,  
  
"Because you wanted to out-do Carey." Clu gave a sideways smile,  
  
"Oh yeah. The most stupid thing I have ever done." They laughed and sat on a bench waiting for the bus. But they were sitting a good distance apart. They may have agreed that they would forget about it, but they couldn't. What almost happened could never be forgotten. Both of them knew that and knew that the friendship they shared would never be the same again.  
  
Okay well that is the chapter hope it didn't disappointed any of you and I will really try to update ASAP, but I gotta update my other neglected stories, and also I am in a play and we practice from three to six everyday and with homework and prom coming up my schedule is kinda packed, but REVIEW!!!  
  
PR 


	4. Even More Confusion or The Dance

YAY! I got reviews and also it's summer and I finally have time to write! But also grrrrr naturally two days after I posted chapter three I found my rough draft! But whatever I like the way I wrote the chapter so it'll stay that way (don't worry both of them followed the same plot, but it sounded dumber in my rough draft so yes). So here is the next chapter. Oh BTW this happens about a week later.  
  
Disclaimer: I'd like to own Clu and Carey, but I don't, sadness.  
  
Thinking About You Lately  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Even More Confusion (or The Dance)  
  
Fi was walking down the hall to her third period class when a head of blond hair tackled her,  
  
"FI!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!" Fi screamed. She paused as she saw the person, "Annie? Why did you feel the urge to tackle me?" Annie smiled,  
  
"Oops, sorry, I just was excited," she paused as she and Fi got up. Annie grabbed Fi's hands, "Fi, this Saturday is the Back to School Dance!" Annie started jumping up and down in bliss, "Can you believe it?!? Our first high school dance! With high school boys!!" Fi smiled,  
  
"Ya, sounds fun, but Annie I've been to dance things before, haven't you?" Annie shook her head. Fi sighed, "Well occasionally mom did group tour things and on the last night at each place the performers and the kids of the performers would have this specially dance thing. But I bet this will be much more fun." Annie smiled,  
  
"Ya, but the big question is who will we go with?" Fi stared at her,  
  
"What do you mean? Isn't it just a casual, no date thing?" Annie bit her lip,  
  
"Well yes it is casual and you don't need a date, but most girls are asking someone and we'll look dumb if we don't have a date!" Fi rolled her eyes,  
  
"Annie, we have three guys who will go with us, I don't think we will look dumb." Annie stared intensely at Fi,  
  
"Ya, if they don't already have dates." Fi's eyes widened as she stared at Annie,  
  
"Right," she paused, "well we will see them at lunch and we can ask one of them to be our dates, cause I think one of them will be happy to get a date who is not one of us." Fi smiled along with Annie,  
  
"Carey." They laughed and Fi looked at the clock.  
  
"Annie, we better get going, class is gonna start in like two minutes! See ya at lunch." With that the girls bolted off in different directions.  
  
At Lunch . . .  
  
Fi got her lunch and approached the table that Annie, Carey, Jack, Clu, and her had designated as their table the first day of school. She saw Carey eating a chicken burger while staring at Julie who was sitting at a table with her group of friends. Clu was sitting poking at the chicken patty. Fi smiled, 'Probably wondering if it is actually chicken.' She plopped down across from him and responded to his unasked question,  
  
"I think it is half real chicken." He looked up at her and smiled,  
  
"Well then I guess it'll be somewhat safe to eat." He then took a bite of it, "Not bad," he laughed, "could use some ketchup." Fi smiled,  
  
"I think I can solve that problem for you," she tossed him two ketchup packets, "I had a feeling you might want some." He smiled as he thought, 'Girl can read my mind, gotta love her, uh, platonically of course.' Just then Jack and Annie sat down across from each other. Annie looked at Fi,  
  
"Hey Fi, guess what?" Fi looked at her,  
  
"What?" Annie smiled,  
  
"Jack's my date for the dance." Fi smiled,  
  
"That's great guys, now I just gotta get one." Her eyes then settled on Clu, "Hey Clu, wanna be my date for the dance on Saturday?" She smiled, he always had been her "date" to the dances she had been to before, and since they had been friends for forever it was no big deal. He was chewing on a mouthful of burger but she was able to make out what he said,  
  
"Gee Fi I'd love to but I got a date, she asked me today." Fi's mouth dropped open along with Annie's and Carey's, who had popped out of his trace when Clu said that he had a date 'before him, how is that possible'?  
  
"Who asked you?" Fi asked. Clu swallowed,  
  
"Julie." If it was possible Fi and Annie's jaws dropped lower and Jack then dropped his at this statement. Then they heard a pop and chips fluttered all around them. Then turned and saw Carey who was red in the face holding the popped chip bag which he had squeezed too hard. His teeth were clenched as he said,  
  
"YOU ARE GOING WITH MY SOUL MATE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clu then took on the appearance of a deer caught in the headlights,  
  
"She asked me, it's completely platonic bro, we're in a lot of the same classes and have gotten to be good friends. So no worries bro." Carey still was steamed as he mumbled some comments underneath his breathe then Clu thought of something and said, "but hey, bro, you can go with Fi. We can all go it a big group, it'll be fun." Carey and Fi locked eyes and both nodded. The rest of lunch was eaten in silence.  
  
After school . . .  
  
Clu was still trying to avoid Carey who was still steamed that his brother was going with the girl of his dreams. Fi and Annie were still shocked that Julie asked Clu to the dance, they were convinced that she like Carey too. Then Fi caught sight of Julie coming out of the double doors. She ran up to her,  
  
"Julie." Julie turned to the voice,  
  
"Hey Fi! How's it going?" Fi smiled as Annie caught up to them,  
  
"Pretty good, but I just found out today that you asked Clu to the dance on Saturday." Julie bit her lower lip as she twirled a piece of her hair around her index finger,  
  
"Ya, I hope you're not mad at me." Fi gave her a confused look,  
  
"Why would I be mad? I was just surprised." Julie smiled,  
  
"Oh I though you would be mad cause you and Clu seem to have a little thing for each other." Fi raised an eyebrow as her jaw dropped slightly,  
  
"Clu and me? No, we're just best friends, have been for a long time." Julie sighed,  
  
"Oh, okay, that explains the closeness, cause I was convinced that you two had something going cause I could tell that you weren't brother and sister." Fi laughed,  
  
"Well there's not," Fi paused, "well I was just wondering if you wanted to come over on Saturday and get ready with Annie and me cause Clu said we all could go it a big group since Annie is going with my brother Jack and I'm going with Carey." Julie's eyebrows went up,  
  
"You're going with Carey?" Fi saw the shocked look on Julie's face,  
  
"Ya, I've known him as long as I've known Clu, we don't have a thing for each other either." Julie smiled,  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry it's just a little weird imagining myself in your position and not have a thing for at least one of them. But about Saturday, sure, it should fun I can drive us to the dance if you want." Fi smiled,  
  
"That would be great." Julie flipped her hair over her shoulder,  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at . . . Six o'clock?" Fi nodded,  
  
"Sure, six sounds great." Julie than walked over to her car and Carey jumped into the passenger seat like he had done for the past week. They then drove off and Fi, Annie, Jack, and Clu were left waiting for the bus.  
  
At Six O'clock . . .  
  
Fi and Annie were picking out their outfits when Julie arrived and went up to Annie and Fi's room. She was holding about five outfits in her arms and a bag of makeup. Fi and Annie stared at her and Julie answered their unasked question,  
  
"I couldn't decide what to wear and so I couldn't decide what makeup to put on." She tossed her stuff on one of the beds, which happened to be Fi's. The three girls then decided what to wear. Julie ended up wearing a blue tube top and sparkly jeans. Annie ended up wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top and white jean shorts. And Fi wore a lavender halter-top and jean capris. Julie brought glitter gel with her other makeup and hair supplies. She left her hair down but used some of the glitter gel to make her hair look shiny. Fi did the same thing but puller two pieces of her hair back with purple butterfly clips. Annie pulled her hair back in a simple ponytail and also put some of the glitter gel in her hair. Then the girls applied their normal makeup and Julie put some colored glitter on their cheeks. She smiled and said,  
  
"I know that glitter is like so three years ago, but it's still fun to wear to dances." Fi and Annie nodded in agreement. They checked their outfits and went downstairs to join the guys. All the guys complimented the girls on how they looked. They all jumped into Julie's car, Carey taking his spot in the passenger seat. Clu and Jack were in the back with Fi in the middle. They then realized that Annie didn't have a seat. Julie smiled,  
  
"Well Annie it looks like you get the special spot in between me and Carey." Annie groaned as she glared at Fi, Jack, and Clu who were quietly cracking up in the back. As soon as everyone was buckled in Julie started the car and slipped in a cd. K-ci and Jo-Jo's "Crazy" started playing and she smiled and said, "Carey, it's our favorite song." He smiled and they both started singing along while moving to the music, bumping Annie in the process. 'God, of course it is me who gets stuck in between two dancing singing lovebirds,' she thought as they made their way to the dance with Carey and Julie singing to the music, Annie trying to grin and bear it, and the tri in the back laughing quietly.  
  
Okay that's all for now and FYI I'm not gonna write the dance scene, because it would end up stupid and nothing big is going to happen. It's just going to be like a normal dance, where you dance and talk, the end. And the play tryouts are going to start I think in the tryout, who's going to get which part?!? Well it'll be interesting I promise. And there will be more conflicts like the Clu and Julie conflict, bet you didn't see that one coming. Well I gotta go, have inspiration for my All My Children fic. One last thing REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PR 


	5. Author's Note

Okay all this is just an author's note. The point of this note is to say that I am starting up a mailing list for all my stories so I can tell people when a story is updated, cause I personally hate checking on ff.net everyday to see it one of my fav stories is updated, especially on days when it doesn't want to work for me. Grrrrrrr, trust me I've dealt with that MANY times. So in order for me to add you to my mailing list you need to send and e-mail to LTODawson@aol.com and put Mailing List in the subject line. Then in the actually letter part put the name of the story/stories you want to be put on the mailing list for. And that's all you need to do! Also to ease any of your worries, I won't sell your e-mail address to any companies or do anything evil by having it. So that's all. Bye for now!  
  
PR 


	6. Callbacks

YAY! I'm back! I'm not dead! This story has not been abandoned! It has been almost a year now since I updated, but I've had a lot of things going on so, yeah. Some of the things going on are finishing my final year of high school, visiting colleges, getting into college, all the graduation week events, and going on vacation to the land of no Internet! But yeah I'm back now and plan to write a lot more, or at least try to. So this is going to take place on the day when callbacks are posted (for all non-drama people: callbacks are where the director or the person picking the cast calls back people who auditioned to read for certain parts to see if they would do that certain part well. I just wanted to let you know in case any of you didn't know, so yes). Also this will take place about three weeks later.  
  
Disclaimer: I just own the plot and Julie; if you want to borrow her, e- mail me!  
  
Thinking About You Lately  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Callbacks  
  
The dance had been fun and all of them switched dance partners many times, even Jack and Annie, even though when Jack was dancing with Julie, it looked as if Annie wanted to claw Julie's eyes out. Carey and Fi had a good time together despite him keeping a close eye on Julie and Clu. Speaking of Julie and Clu, they seemed to have a really, really good time together, they talked practically the whole night. They were goofing around and Fi found herself feeling a little jealous. Seeing them together made her think about how Clu and she had always been, and she started thinking that possibly she was losing her best friend. That still troubled her. She had gone out with Ryan for a little while, but her constantly moving around and barely ever seeing him made it hard for them to stay together. So they decided to just be friends. She should've know that eventually Clu would meet someone and spend a lot more time with them instead of her, but she just wasn't ready for it. She should've known that she wouldn't be the only girl in Clu's life forever, no matter how hard she hoped that she would be. Everything is just so confusing. Jack and Annie denying their feelings towards each other, the tension between Clu and herself, Julie unintentionally tearing the Bell brothers apart, and other things. She was convinced that Julie liked Carey, but then she asks Clu to the dance and is now hanging around with him all the time. Fi didn't understand what was going on in Julie's head.  
  
Just then the bell rang, pulling Fi out of her thoughts, she had spaced out during her whole English class. 'Oh well,' Fi thought, 'Probably didn't miss much of anything,' since basically in that class they pretty much do nothing. The teacher just goes on and on about the book they're reading in an attempt to "explain" it to them so they can understand it better. However, he ends up confusing them even more. She laughed to herself as she put her books away. She had just left the classroom and was on her way to her locker when someone grabbed her wrist and started dragging her down the hall.  
  
"Annie," Fi said, "what are you doing? Why are we in such a rush anyway?" Annie turned back to Fi, not slowing her pace at all, and said,  
  
"Don't you remember?" Fi stared at her in confusion,  
  
"Remember what?" Annie sighed,  
  
"The director said that callbacks were going to be posted after school today!" Fi's eyes widened,  
  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot." Annie stared at her confused about how Fi could forget about something so exciting, but decided not to ask. Fi had so many other more important things running through her head involving herself and those closest to her. It seems that ever since they got to this school, slowly but surely, they seemed to be growing apart. Clu and Carey seemed so distant now. Their group had shrunk to a trio of her, Annie, and Jack. Jack was slowly losing his best friend, but at least he still had Annie and his sister, but for Fi it was so much harder, sure she had her brother, Jack, and Annie was a friend of hers, but Carey was also a friend of hers and Clu was her best friend. He had been for as long as she could remember and now she barely ever sees him. They used to tell each other everything, now they barely ever spoke, and when they did it was just pleasantries, not the talks they used to have. They could always go to the other to blow off steam, if something was bothering them, or if they just had a rotten day and they would talk about it until whatever was wrong was better. Now she had to face all of those things alone. She didn't feel like she could go to Annie or Jack with those kinds of things, they were her friends, but those kinds of things are the things you can only discuss with your best friend.  
  
"Fi! Annie! Congrats!" Fi looked up startled to see Julie smiling at them widely. Fi resisted the urge to give her a death glare; this girl was one of the major reasons that everything in her life was so confusing now. Annie got a huge grin on her face and waved to the girl who was trying to make her way through the mob of people to see Annie and Fi. She finally made it out and let out a breath. "I just wanted to tell you guys congratulations. My classroom was the closest to the board so I chose to check it for everyone, because by the time you would get here, as you see, it's absolutely impossible to see for yourself." Fi smiled slightly as Annie and Julie laughed.  
  
"So who was called back for what?" Annie asked. Julie smile settled into a smirk as she said,  
  
"Actually lets go out and sit on the steps to wait for the guys, because I think you should all find out at once." Annie and Fi nodded in agreement and they all made there way outside. They ended up deciding to sit underneath one of the willow trees because it was so hot outside. Fi leaned her back against the trunk of the tree and she had a feeling of déjà vu. Then she remembered. This was the tree that she and Clu had been sitting under after the first day of school. That was the day that their friendship had changed, that was the day when she started noticing that she started having feeling towards Clu that were definitely not platonic. She thought he felt the same way because they both were leaning in toward each other for a kiss, but then Julie had to come into the picture and steal him away. Fi glared at the air in front of her. Then she looked over at Julie and Annie talking happily. 'Geez, none of this would've happened if Julie hadn't asked Clu to the dance.' Then something hit her, she remembered the day of the dance when she and Annie asked Julie about the dance. Julie had said that she hoped Fi wasn't mad at her because she thought Fi and Clu had a thing for each other, which was true, for Fi anyway. Fi had said that they didn't have a thing for each other so she shouldn't worry. The reality of the situation was that at that moment she was starting to come to the realization that she did have more than friendly feelings towards Clu, but she didn't want to admit it yet. She liked the way things were, she didn't want them to change.  
  
"Hey guys over here." Julie shouted while waving to the guys. Fi took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever kind of greeting Clu gave to Julie and also if he greeted her before Fi. All the girls stood up and Fi looked towards the doors to the school. She wished she hadn't. Her heart was pounding and it hurt, she saw Clu running towards the girls with a huge grin on his face while waving. It was obvious that it was for Julie. Fi felt like she wanted to break down right there and cry, she had lost him, she had lost Clu, her best friend, her soul mate. She took in a shaky breath trying to take a hold of herself. She saw him getting closer and he then spread his arms open and Fi had to look away, she didn't want to see him swoop Julie off her feet into his arms.  
  
"Congratulations!" Fi heard him shout then she knew she would hear Julie squeal when he would hug her and lift her off the ground. But that sound never came. She heard a little squeak of surprise and realized it came from herself as she felt arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. She turned her head to see Clu grinning at her as he spun her around slightly. "Congrats Fi!" He said with that smile of his. Her face broke into a huge grin as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. She was on the verge of tears, she hadn't lost him, he was still her Clu. Then they let go of each other as the other guys caught up. Jack gave a hug to Annie. Carey and Julie stood facing each other awkwardly. Carey had his hands on his hips and was looking around slightly. Julie had her hands clasped in front of her as she also looked around. Annie broke the silence,  
  
"Thanks for the greeting guys, but what's all the congrats for?" Clu stared at her in shock,  
  
"You mean you don't know yet?" Fi and Annie shook their heads and Fi said,  
  
"No, Julie wanted to wait until everyone was here, cause she thought maybe you guys wouldn't get to see the board, because of the madhouse it was." The guys laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah," Clu said as he turned to Julie, "So, Julie you want to do the honors." Julie smiled,  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." She stepped up to the girls, "Well Jack got called back for Lord Capulet, Carey and Clu got called back for both Lord Capulet and Romeo," the girls smiled at the guys then Julie continued, "I got called back for Lady Capulet and you two got called back for Lady Capulet and Juliet!" Fi and Annie stared at Julie then at each other in shock. Then Annie broke into a squeal of excitement as she and Julie hugged and started jumping up and down. Fi gave them an amused confused look as the guys laughed slightly. Clu came up next to her and leaned down as he whispered,  
  
"What's the matter Fi, aren't you excited?" Fi turned to him and noticed how close his face to her and they both froze. She turned away to avoid the awkwardness,  
  
"Yeah, but no amount of excitement could make me do what they're doing." They shared a laugh. She was so happy, she and Clu were acting like they always used to. Then Julie and Annie stopped jumping up and down and she grabbed Annie's wrist. She started running to her car with Annie trailing behind as she turned to them and shouted,  
  
"Come on I'll give you all a ride back, but not before we go out and celebrate!" Everyone smiled and followed her to the car. Jack and Carey ran to catch up to the girls. Clu was about to run but noticed Fi slowly walking. He grabbed her wrist and said,  
  
"Come on Fi, let's go," she looked at him confused about why they had to rush, it wasn't like they wouldn't all fit. Clu answered her unvoiced question, "You don't want to get stuck between Julie and Carey in the front, do you?" Fi's eyes widened as she nodded and started running, startling Clu, but then he recovered. They ran to the car together with their hands linked together.  
  
That night...  
  
Fi was sitting in her room thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Clu was so confusing. That afternoon she was convinced that he wasn't interested in Julie in a more-than-a-friend way. But when they were dropped off at her house Annie, Carey, and Clu hugged Julie goodbye. However, the hug she and Clu shared was different than the ones she shared with Carey and Annie. They had their arms completely wrapped around the other holding them as tight as possible. Fi could only see Julie's face and noticed her eyes were closed as she gave Clu a final squeeze. She looked in total bliss. They held on for quite a while than let go. Clu looked at Julie until she drove off then turned to Fi with a huge smile. His smile dropped slightly as he noticed Fi's hurt expression. He asked her what was wrong, she quickly plastered a fake smile on her face as she told him nothing was wrong. He looked like he didn't believe her, but before he could say anything she quickly walked indoors and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
She leaned back and was now lying on her bed, she looked over to the other bed in the room, which was Annie's, and was happy that she wasn't there. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone badgering her with what was wrong, she just wanted to think. She realized she had been doing that a lot lately, but how could anyone blame her. He world was spinning she couldn't tell if everything was still the same or crumbling. She covered her face with her hands an aggravated groan. Then a knock was heard at the door, she knew it was Annie.  
  
"Come in," she said muffled by her hands. The door opened.  
  
"Fi?" she heard a voice, that was definitely not Annie's, say. She removed her hands and sat up to see Clu in her doorway, "Can I talk to you?" Fi wanted to say no and shove him out of her room, but she knew if she did, he would know something was wrong and wouldn't leave her alone until she told him what it was. She nodded and patted a spot next to her on her bed. He came in and shut the door behind him. He sat down next to her. She looked at him, pretending she didn't know what he was going to ask her about,  
  
"You wanted to talk to me about something Clu?" He nodded,  
  
"Yeah," he paused as he looked in front of him then back at her, "Fi, what was wrong earlier? You looked really upset," she opened up her mouth to respond but he held up his hand, "and don't tell me it was nothing, you know you can't lie to me." He gave her a small smile and she smiled back,  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this, but it was really nothing, I'm just really tired physically, mentally, and emotionally." He looked somewhat not satisfied with her answer then shrugged,  
  
"Yeah, it has been a tiring week and today was exciting." He was looking forward as Fi grabbed his arm and turned him to look at her,  
  
"Oh my gosh I forgot to congratulate you." He smiled and gave a slight shrug,  
  
"Ah, it's okay, you were still recovering from hearing that you were called back for two big parts." She gave a slight nod. There was a moment of silence then Fi's face slowly spread into a huge grin then she broke out in laughter. Clu stared at her,  
  
"What's so funny?" She stopped but still had that huge grin on her face,  
  
"I was just thinking that if Annie got Juliet, a part where she would have to kiss another guy, how Jack would react." Fi started laughing again, now joined by Clu, he managed to get out,  
  
"Man, he would throw a fit!" Fi nodded,  
  
"I know!" Clu was still laughing as he looked at her,  
  
"And if it was me or Carey he would kill us in our sleep." He burst out laughing again and Fi laughed slightly. She had forgotten that Clu and Carey were called back for Romeo, there was a possibility that Clu would get it and if she was getting upset by Clu merely hugging Julie she couldn't imagine how she would feel about seeing Clu kissing another girl. She shook the idea out of her head and decided to enjoy the moment with her best friend. The laughter died down. Fi yawned slightly, she wasn't lying when she said she was tired.  
  
"Well, Clu if you don't mind I would like to go to sleep now." Clu raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Nope, I have to tell you something first, and once I tell you that you will be wide awake." She looked at him slightly confused,  
  
"Okay, what is it?" He looked both ways to add effect to the secrecy of what he was going to tell her. He then met her eyes with an amused smirk on his face.  
  
"Our school," he paused, "is haunted." Fi's mouth dropped open and she had wide eyes,  
  
"Really?" He nodded,  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"How do you know?" she asked. He tilted his head slightly,  
  
"I have my sources." Fi leaned forward now totally awake, as Clu had predicted,  
  
"So, tell me all you know." He then got an embarrassed look on his face,  
  
"Well I don't know the whole story, I just know that it is just one room in the school that is closed off, no one is allowed to go in there." She stared at him slightly disappointed,  
  
"Is that it?" He nodded,  
  
"That's all I know, but let's meet there after school on Monday and my source will fill you in on the whole story. It's room 425." Fi nodded,  
  
"Room 425, okay I'll meet you there."  
  
"Good," he smiled and nodded, "well I'll let you go to sleep now and I think I'm going to hit the sack too." He hugged her and she returned the hug, "Night Fi."  
  
"Night Clu." He pulled back then gave her a short, soft, chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled away, stood, and went towards the door. He turned back to see Fi's face in totally shock. He smiled,  
  
"Just in case." She scrunched her eyebrows together,  
  
"Just in case, what?" His smile grew,  
  
"I didn't want my first kiss to be with a complete stranger." He walked out the door and closed it behind him. Fi's face had gone into further shock.  
  
"First kiss?" Fi said to herself softly. She couldn't believe someone like Clu Bell had never been kissed before, actually it shouldn't be that big of a shock, he would have definitely told her when he got his first kiss, she told him when she first kissed Ryan. She then remembered he was halfway between happy and sad when she told him. She now thought that it was because she got her first kiss before him. She laughed slightly. Back then she stupidly thought that it was because Clu was upset because he wanted to be her first kiss. 'See, stupid,' she thought, 'yeah, completely stupid.' Then she thought about what he had said, 'I don't want my first kiss to be with a complete stranger.' He had chosen her to be his first kiss, he could have given it to Julie, she wasn't a complete stranger, but he had chosen her, Fi.  
  
"Why," she said aloud. Then she remembered his half happy half sad look from a while back and what she had thought it had meant back then. She shook her head, 'No, that idea was stupid, it is still stupid, stupid, stupid.' Then she looked at the door he had closed and whispered,  
  
"Or is it?"  
  
Okay that's all for now. I know, kinda weird and wordy, but my direction in this story has changed because of a review I got and also some ideas my friend gave me. Also the whole thing about the school being haunted will be expanded on and will play a big part in the story, it wasn't just some random thing I decided to throw in. Okay well the next one will be Clu, Fi, and Clu's source going to the haunted classroom and the whole story about the ghost and such will be told. Also if that part doesn't take up too much room I might throw in the part where the play is cast. Also I already know who's going to play which part and it will definitely be a surprise, or maybe it won't, I dunno. And on a finally note, I know that it is totally not realistic that Clu would have never been kissed, because, hello, he's beautiful! But I just thought it would be a cute idea, and would make Fi even more confused! I really am liking making this all so confusing, but he it's teenage life, it always is confusing, trust me I know! Okay so R&R!  
  
PR 


	7. The Curse

Okay, finally an update! I know I've been gone for a while, but it's my first year of college and it has been tough adjusting. I had a major meltdown for the first week. Then I had to adjust to classes then midterms. Now I finally have a break. I actually should be working on and essay that's due on Friday, but oh well. So here is the next chapter where the paranormal start of the story is introduced. And I think I will hold off on the casting lists, because I assume the whole ghost storyline will be really long, but I dunno. So enjoy!! Don't forget to R&R with your comments!

Thinking About You Lately

Chapter 6

The Curse

Fi was pacing in front of room 425 waiting for Clu and his source to arrive. She checked her watch again and sighed, she had been waiting for fifteen minutes. She stopped pacing and sat on the floor next to the door. Suddenly she heard someone running then saw Clu rush around a corner almost slipping by his rush. He turned to see her and smiled,

"Hey, sorry we're late she took forever packing up her books." She could sense that the girl stuck her tongue out at him since he returned it. He then turned back to Fi, "Oh yeah, Fi, I'd like you to meet my source." Then Fi saw the last person she suspected come around the corner.

"Julie?" Fi asked in shock. Julie smiled,

"Yeah, I know. You probably didn't think I was into all that paranormal stuff." Clu and Julie had been walking towards her and now were standing in front of her as she stood up. Clu smiled,

"Yeah, Fi she knows SO much, possibly even more than you." Fi fake smile on her face was wavering. This girl has gone too far, first she steals her best friend and now she has to steal her thunder in the paranormal area. Julie blushed,

"Don't listen to him, I barely know anything, I'm just really into ghosts, curses, stuff like that. I'm not into the little green men area." Fi relaxed, 'good' she was still the queen of the paranormal. Julie then turned to the door,

"Okay now we got to get this thing open," she started digging in her pockets, "Now where did I put that...Ah ha!" She pulled out a key and stuck it into the lock jiggled it slightly as she turned it. The door creaked open and they all entered closing the door behind them. Fi stared around the empty classroom. It looked like no one had been in there for decades. There was a visible layer of dust on every surface. All the plants had disintegrated all that was left were some black wood from on of the trunks of the plants. 'Something really bad must have happened in this room if they were in this much of a rush to get out of here and lock it up for good.' She then thought about it and looked at Julie who was looking out a window on the far side of the room.

"Julie," Julie turned to her, "if this room is always locked up, how did you get a key?" Clu turned to Julie also wondering that. Julie smiled,

"Well, you know all the ambassadors for our school. The ones who know way too much about our school and its history," Clu and Fi nodded as Julie smirked, " Well I'm one of them, I'm actually the leader of the group and we aren't just recruiters for our school. After the incident that happened in this room the ambassadors have been dedicated to finding out what exactly happened in this room on the day Katie Anderson fell to her death," Clu and Fi were in shock as Julie continued, "we hope that when we finally figure it out the curse will be ended." She then realized that she hadn't answered their question, "Well soon after the death was claimed to be an accident or suicide, the ambassadors decided to make the solving of her death became part of their activities. When the room was first locked up the president of the ambassadors stole this key off the janitor. All other keys were destroyed. This key has been handed down to each president of the ambassadors, as you can see the key is very old and is close to breaking. If we do not solve this mystery before the key finally breaks, the ambassadors decided that we would give up."

"Okay so that explains about the key, but what is this about a girl falling to her death and a curse? And Clu told me this room was haunted." Fi questioned as Julie stepped away from the window. Julie sat down on the floor and motioned for Fi and Clu to join her,

"You guys should sit down this is a long story." Clu and Fi looked around the room noticing the dust and Julie smiled, "Don't worry I've been in here so much the floor is the cleanest surface in this dust museum." Clu and Fi then sat down anxious to hear the story. Julie cleared her throat, "Well the hundred year anniversary of her death is approaching. In the year 1905 there was a girl named Katie Anderson, she was a sophomore at this school, which was an all girl school at that time, along with her best friend Jessica Martin. Katie was completely and totally in love with a boy named Alex McKay who went to their brother school. He loved her in return. One day before the last day of school Katie Anderson fell from that window to her death. No one knew what happened. The police assumed suicide, but there was no reason for Katie to kill herself. She was extremely happy in her life and had so much to live for. Apparently earlier that day Alex had given her a promise ring to say that when she was old enough he wanted to marry her. Alex fell into deep depression and Jessica became strangely distant, she got extremely nervous whenever the subject came up. Well, ten years later Jessica visited this room in remembrance of Katie and she fell from the same window, but this time there was an old woman who lived across the street and she said she saw someone push Jessica out of the window. She couldn't see who since the room was so dark, but she saw someone push her. Alex committed suicide not long after that. Nine years after Jessica's death another girl fell, and ten years after that another one. I assume you can see the pattern, every time on the ten-year intervals of the day of Katie's death someone falls to their death. So in 1955 they decided to lock up the room permanently, but as you know we got the key and someone must have been careless because the curse hasn't stopped. So far we have determined that it was Jessica Martin who pushed Katie Anderson out of that window, because she was also in love with Alex and wanted him for herself. Her jealousy had probably been building up for years and the promise ring was the last straw. After Katie's death Jessica probably assumed that she and Alex could finally be together. But Alex was so depressed he said he could never love again. Jessica probably returned ten years later to pay her respects to Katie and probably beg for her forgiveness. We believe that she wasn't the only one who visited that room. We assume that she must have slipped that she killed Katie while in that room. We think that Alex heard her and was so angry he wanted her to die the same way Katie did. Then finally Alex couldn't take the grief anymore so he killed himself as well. But we have no idea why girls kept falling after that, we see no connection between the girls and Katie, Alex, and Jessica. That is the final piece of the puzzle."

"But what about the room being haunted?" Clu asked. Julie smiled softly,

"Well we assume it must be the ghost of one or all three of the people involved in the deaths. We think it is the ghost of Alex, Jessica, or Katie, or all of them who are pushing these girls to their death. But we don't know what they want." Everyone looked very discouraged. The Fi raised her eyes to the window,

"Julie," Julie looked up to see Fi's profile, "you said that the hundred year anniversary of her death is coming up."

"Yeah," Julie replied. Fi turned back to face her,

"That means that very soon someone is going to fall from that window."

"I know," Julie looked back at the floor, "But I don't know what we can do to prevent it, even with the room being locked up the curse has continued."

"There has to be some way," Fi said as she stood up angry, "I'm not gonna stand idly by and let an innocent girl die." Julie stood up,

"What do you think our group has been doing for the past hundred years? We have being doing everything in our power to prevent it but it still happens."

"There has to be a way," Fi stated.

"The only way that it will stop is if we solve this mystery," Julie paused letting her frustration quiet down, "At least that's what we think." Clu stood up reminding the two girls that he was there too,

"Then let's get cracking." The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"But it will have to wait until tomorrow," Julie added. I think the best source we can use is the school library, they have newspaper archives which could help us a lot." Fi nodded, upset that they couldn't start right away. "Good," Julie continued, "so lets all meet in the library tomorrow same time. I'll ask Sister Mary Francis if we can stay after. I'll tell her that I'll lock up for her." Fi nodded again

"K, we'll meet you there. I'll search online tonight to see if I can find anything out." Julie smiled,

"Good idea. I think I'll do that too." Fi grabbed Clu's arm and started pulling him out of the room. "Oh wait up guys," Julie yelled, "I'll give you a ride." Clu's face brightened up with a smile,

"That's be great, thanks Jules." Julie smiled and blushed,

"You are very welcome Clu." Fi resisted the urge to scream, she had opened her mouth to say it wasn't necessary when Clu jumped in immediately accepting "Jules's" offer. Sure Julie was into the paranormal stuff but she still was not on Fi's favorite people list, she wasn't even on Fi's okay people list, she was on Fi's I can only take so much of these people list. Fi forced a smile as the three of them walked to her car. Fi jumped into the front seat, the last thing she needed was to be sitting in the back like a child while Julie and Clu flirted with each other. God she hated that girl, did she have any idea what she was doing to her and the people she cared about. She no longer thought taking a year off of the tour was such a great idea. If they were still traveling around on the bus everything would be the same as it was. Clu and her would be best friends, Clu and Carey would be as close as brothers can be and, well, they would still have to deal with Jack and Annie pretending like they didn't like each other, but she could deal with that. They finally got to Fi's house and she jumped out of the car. Grabbing Clu's arm and pulling him out of the car before he and Julie could share any intimate goodbye. Fi didn't think she would be able to deal with seeing them hug like that again. "Bye guys," Julie shouted from the car. Clu attempted to turn back to wave at her,

"Bye Julie, thanks for the ride." Fi shouted back extremely annoyed,

"Yeah bye!" Then Julie drove off as Fi pulled Clu into the house. Clu pulled his arm out of Fi's grasp and turned her to face him,

"We need to talk." This time it was him pulling Fi towards his room (FYI: In my story the Bells and the Phillips live in the same house). He pushed her into his room as he shut the door and locked it behind him, "Now no one will barge in and interrupt us." (he doesn't mean it in that way!!) Fi looked at him a little afraid she had never seen Clu so serious. He then sat down on his bed and motioned for Fi to sit next to him. She did, the expression on Clu's face said he wasn't going to let this go. Fi tried to act like she was confused about what he wanted to talk about,

"So you said we needed to talk Clu?" Clu's expression didn't change,

"Yeah. Fi, why do you hate Julie so much?" His expression softened slightly as he asked her a look of slight concern on his face.

"Hate Julie?" Fi kept pretending to be clueless, "I don't hate Julie." Clu laughed slightly,

"Fi, I'm not stupid or blind, I noticed the glares and the tone of voice you spoke to her in. So what did she say to make you hate her so much?" Fi decided to drop the act, and said under her breath,

"It's more what she's done." Clu heard her,

"What she's done? Fi what are you talking about?" Fi looked at him and all those feeling of confusion and pain came out as she looked into his caring eyes. She burst into tears and clung to him. He was a little surprised but hugged her back, stroking her hair and rocking her slightly while whispering soothing words to her. He was really concerned now. Fi wasn't one who regularly cried; at least that's what he thought. That's when it hit him. This reminded him of all the time he and Fi would talk when something was bugging them and when they shared secrets, when they would do best friend things. They hadn't been doing that anymore, something was bugging Fi and he didn't know immediately what it was. He knew now what it was and why she hated Julie so much. She thought Julie was coming between them, she thought she was going to lose him. He pulled her away from him slightly as he looked into her cloudy eyes. He stroked the tears off her face with his thumb and he moved pieces of her hair out of her face. He stroked her cheek again, "It's okay Fi, I know." Fi looked up at him a little scared. "But you don't need to worry about that, you will always be my best friend, my number one girl, no one could ever take your place in my heart, and no one ever will. I know things haven't been the same as they were when we were all on the bus, but there is no way that they could be, we're in high school now, and when you're in high school, things change. Things like normal routines, sometimes even feelings, but Fi, my feelings for you have never changed. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I haven't been a very good best friend, but from now on I swear that I am here for you. If you ever want to talk I'm here, if you want to yell about how Jack is bugging you or how annoying Annie is," Fi laughed as he smiled, "I'm here, and if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here. You won't lose me to Julie, Fi. Julie's a great friend, but what you and I share is different, very different." Fi was looking into Clu's eyes and she realized that some of the things he said seemed to have a deeper meaning than just friendship.

"What do you mean by different Clu?" She looked at him with a glimmer on longing as she covered the hands cupping her cheeks with her own and she saw a glimmer of longing in his own expression as well. He started leaning towards her slightly,

"What I mean is Fi, I..." he trailed off as they shut their eyes and moved closer.

"CLU!!!" Banging on the door broke the spell of the moment. The jumped away from each other as they heard the elder Bell boy shouting, "CLU OPEN UP THE DOOR MY GUITAR IS IN THERE!! I NEED IT!!" Clu stood up to let his brother in. Fi took that chance to dash out of the room, not wanting to face what the would say after their second almost kiss.

"Fi," Clu said after her as she ran up the stairs to her room. Carey went over to the corner of the room to get his beloved guitar. Clu slammed the door and glared at his brother, "You have the worst timing you know!" Carey looked at him really confused.

"What? Were you an Fi making out?" He said the last part as a joke as he laughed slightly then he saw Clu's eyes widen slightly and a light blush stain his cheeks. "Oh my God you were!"

"No!" Clu shouted, "We were just talking!" Carey had a huge teasing grin on his face,

"If you guys were just talking then why was the door locked and why were you so pissed when I interrupted you?"

"Something has been bothering Fi for a while and she finally started telling me about it and you interrupted her telling me about it," Clu said quickly. Carey didn't believe him for a second, he could tell Clu was lying because he couldn't look Carey in the eye.

"Whatever bro," Carey went to the door, "Just be happy it was me who came to the door and not Jack, I don't think he would be to pleased about you having a make out session with his baby sister." He opened the door to leave.

"We were not making out!" Clu exclaimed. The Carey started softly saying in a sing-songy voice,

"Clu and Fi were making out, Clu and Fi were making out..." Clu stood up from his bed and started approaching Carey,

"Carey, shut up, we were not making out!" Then Carey started singing when Clu started chasing him around the room,

"Clu and Fi, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." That went on for the majority of the night.

Okay that's all, that ended up a lot longer than I planned. I didn't even thing about the whole Clu and Fi talk thing, but I think it was a good place to put it. Cause Clu may be clueless (no pun intended) but since he and Fi are such good friend he would have had to notice her animosity towards Julie. Also some feeling possibly emerging. "Damn you Carey! You and your stupid guitar!" But it was good that Jack wasn't around to hear Carey claiming about Clu and Fi making out. I was imagining that he was upstairs, cause his room (in my story) is upstairs (I dunno where it is in the series). But I dunno when I'll be able to update again, maybe around Christmas. Well R&R and tell me what you think!

PR


	8. Casting

Okay I know I promised to update around Christmas, but you guys know family time, also my dad got me a job, so I had like no time. But you should be happy that I'm updating at all. I'm on the plane right now going back to college from my spring break. Oh turbulence, fun times. Well in this chapter the casting list will go up. So R&R will comments and suggestions.

Thinking About You Lately

Chapter 7

Casting

Fi awoke the next morning feeling like she hadn't slept a wink. She and Clu almost kissed last night. There was no way they could pretend like that never happened, Clu had made some grand confession that pretty much said that his feeling for her were far from platonic. Also since she didn't move away when he tried to kiss her he must know that she feels the same way for him. How was she going to face him this morning? She shut he eyes and decided to pretend to be sick today. She was bolted awake when someone jumped on her bed and continued jumping up and down not allowing her to rest. She sat up and glared at the assailant.

"Annie will you stop that!" Fi shouted with her hair partially covering her face. Annie immediately stopped,

"Geez, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. But come on, today the casting list is going up after school." Even that exciting news wasn't enough to get Fi out of bed. She fell back against her bed. Annie was in shock, "Come on you have to get up!"

"No," Fi said burying her face in her pillow, "I'm not going to school today." Annie sighed,

"Fi, I know you're not sick so you have to go."

"You can't make me," Fi said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Oh yes I can," Annie started jumping on her bed again.

"Annie cut it out," Fi shouted.

"Nope," Annie shook her head, "not until you get up."

"Go ahead," Fi said, "I'm not getting up." Annie stopped,

"Well I guess I'll just have to get reinforcements. If I can't get you up by myself maybe Clu and I together can get you up." That got Fi up, the last thing she needed was Clu coming into her room and waking her up, especially after last night.

"Okay, okay," Fi sighed, "I'm up, I'm up."

"I knew it," Annie said triumphantly, "I knew the prospect of getting one of Clu's wake up calls would get you out of bed. Now get dressed quick and come down for breakfast." Annie then left the room. Fi tried to dress as slowly as possible; she did not want to face Clu this morning, even though she knew she would have to.

* * *

Fi made her way downstairs,

"Morning everybody."

"Morning Fi," Annie said.

"Morning sis," Jack said. Fi then noticed that Clu wasn't at the table, neither was Carey. Jack noticed her sister's questioning gaze, "Clu refused to get out of bed this morning so Carey is attempting to get him up at this very moment. I gave up five minutes ago." Annie's eyes widened,

"Really, that's weird, Fi refused to get up this morning too, I had to threaten her with a Clu wake up call." Just then Carey came up with a triumphant smile on his face.

"I have done the impossible," Carey said as if he was a knight of the round table, "I have awoken one Cluett Bell, and lived to tell the tale, I demand a feast in my honor with a roast pig." Everyone arched an eyebrow at him; the whole feast speech had pushed the act a bit too far. Carey noticed all of there expressions, "I had to read some of the tale of King Arthur last night, I'm still in that mode." Clu then trudged out looking worse than Fi did. His hair was a mess, everyone always teased him on all the time he spent on his hair, but it looked as if he hadn't spent one minute on his hair. His clothes clashed and he had on two different colored socks.

"Oh yes Sir Carey," Annie said, "you sure did a swell job of getting him up." Clu was so out of it he didn't realize that he plopped down across from Fi. He grumbled and buried his head in his arms. Fi decided to be the bigger person,

"Mornin' Clu." She continued to pick at her food so she didn't see Clu's head shoot up at her voice. He saw her through his hair. She glanced up slightly and gave a small smile.

"Hey Fi," he said then noticed his appearance, "excuse me one moment everybody." He dashed off to his room. Carey shouted at his retreating form,

"You better not go back to sleep!"

They all finished breakfast when Clu came out hair combed and properly gelled. His clothes matched, as did his socks. They then rushed outside to catch the bus. Clu and Fi were stuck sitting together in the back. There was an awkward silence between them both trying to avoid their inevitable conversation. Suddenly they couldn't stand it any longer,

"Fi."

"Clu," they said at the same time. They both laughed. "You first," Fi said.

"About last night…" Clu started. Fi waved her hand,

"Clu it's okay, just forget about it, we can pretend like it never happened if you want." Clu put a hand on her shoulder for her to look him in the eye,

"Fi this has happened more than once, we can't just keep pretending it didn't happen, we need to talk about what's going on between us." Fi bit her lip, and then got an idea. A grin slowly slid on her face as she faced forward again,

"You know what I think?" She paused as Clu looked at her expectantly. She smiled at his expression, "I think that since you gave your first kiss to me you can't get enough of my kisses." Clu let out a laugh and a smile slid on his face,

"Oh come on you didn't even kiss me back." Fi then looked at him,

"Well you have to give a girl a little bit of warning before planting one on her."

"But then I never would have seen that look on your face, it was priceless," Clu mimicked her look, "for the first time Fi Phillips looked clueless."

"A look that is regular for you," Fi responded under her breath, but purposely loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh that's it," Clu looped his arm around her neck and pulled her to him and gave her a gentle noogie as she kicked her legs and squealed.

* * *

The school day was over and the casting list was up. Since everyone who tried out got a part each person got an envelope and in it was their lines and their character's parts were already highlighted, also there was a complete cast list. The group managed to grab their envelopes and ran outside to open them. They all sat underneath their willow, as they had dubbed it. Everyone opened their envelopes.

"Oh my God, I got Lady Capulet," Julie shouted.

"Well I guess I better start calling you honey," Jack said, "Cause I got Lord Capulet."

"NOOOO!" Annie cried, "I got the Nurse, I'm going to be old, and ugly." Everyone laughed except for Fi who was staring at her script. Julie looked over at Fi,

"Hey Fi what did you get." Fi looked up at them with a shocked look on her face,

"Juliet."

"Oh my God congratulations," Julie hugged her, "sweetheart." Julie planted a kiss on her forehead. Fi wiped her forehead off,

"Gah, what was that for?"

"Well you're going to be playing my daughter, just getting into character." Clu quickly tried to get his script out and his face dropped. Everyone saw his expression.

"What is it Clu, did you get a bad part?" Fi asked. Clu shook his head,

"No, I got Mercutio."

"That's an awesome part!" Julie said. Clu gave her a look,

"Yeah, but I die in the middle of the production."

"It's still an awesome part bro," Carey said. Clu looked at him,

"So what part did you get bro, if you got Tybalt I'm quitting."

"Ah, yes, every brother's dream, killing their younger brother," Jack said as he rolled his eyes. Carey pulled out his script,

"Nope bro, but I do play your best friend."

"Benvolio?" Clu questioned.

"Nope," Carey paused, "Romeo." Carey seemed so nonchalant about it but everyone else was in shock. Especially Fi, she did want the part of Juliet, but they casted the wrong Romeo.

* * *

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Now some Fi and Carey, probably not romance, but they'll be good actors, arising jealousy in two certain people, also Annie may be experience some as well…actually she definitely will. Okay, sorry if it seems short, but I have like no time, it's getting close to the end of the school year, about three weeks! YAY! So during the summer I will have plenty of time. The next chapter will begin the research also it may contain the first rehearsal. R&R!

PR


	9. Beginning the Investigation

Okay I'm finally back, I don't really have any good excuses except that I've been lazy also I faced a bit of writers block of how the ghost storyline was going to progress, because I know where it is going to end, but I just hadn't figured out how to get there without it being too fast. Also the whole thing with the play, I won't be doing the rehearsals, because I just think it would be stupid and boring I've been in all of my school plays and yeah, if you're not on stage it's pretty boring, you basically do homework. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

Thinking About You Lately

Chapter 8

Beginning the Investigation

Fi and Clu met after school and headed towards the library. They didn't see Julie right away but as they headed towards the back they heard some noise. The headed towards the noise and saw Julie sitting at one of the newspaper archives. She heard footsteps and turned to look at them,

"Hey guys," she turned her attention just to Fi, "Fi I had no luck last night, did you find anything?" Fi shook her head,

"No, I was surprised. It's actually kind of creepy that there was so little about it." Julie nodded in agreement before turning back to the monitor.

"Come on over guys," she waved her hand at Fi and Clu to come over, "help me look." Fi and Clu sat down at the other two stations and scanned page after page. Fi was reading an article when her eyes wandered over to the picture of room 425 and noticed some hooks on the wall by the fated window. Her jaw dropped slightly when Julie, Clu, and her were in the room, there were no hooks by that window. She quickly printed the article. Julie and Clu heard the printer going and looked at Fi expectantly. She paid them no heed as she stood up and rushed to the printer. Clu and Julie followed. Fi picked up the sheet of paper and showed it to them while pointed at the picture.

"Fi, that's a picture of the room," Clu said thinking Fi had completely lost it, "we've been there, we know what it looks like." Fi looked at Clu with a smile,

"In this picture there are hooks on the wall by the window Clu." Clu was still looking at her like she was nuts,

"And…" Julie, however, got the message. She stared in shock at the photo and grabbed the paper from Fi,

"There are no hooks in that room Clu," she lowered the paper and looked at Clu then to Fi, "I remember I leaned against that wall when we were in there. There was nothing there."

"Look at the date," Fi said, implying there was more. Julie looked, it read 1955. Julie's eyes rose to meet Fi's. Fi looked at the both of them,

"That was the last picture taken from that room before the door was locked, supposedly, forever and all the keys were destroyed."

"It's in the ambassador's code, you can't touch or change anything in the room," Julie commented. Fi smiled,

"So, who could have removed the hooks, Clu?" Clu was staring at her eyes wide,

"The ghost." Fi nodded. Julie smiled,

"Let's go check it out." They all nodded. They shut down the stations, took their bookbags, and Julie locked up the library. They quickly ascended the stairs towards the room. Julie tried to control her excitement from the recent discovery to be careful turning the key. They door opened and they rushed over to the wall. Julie felt five small holes in the wall where the hooks would have been,

"Apparently they were hooks that you could manually screw into the wall." Fi leaned against the windowsill of the fated window,

"My guess is that the ghost that is haunting this room didn't want people to feel welcome." Julie turned from the wall to look at Fi,

"You think they wanted to be left alone."

"No," Fi paused as she looked over her shoulder out the window, "I think whoever is haunting this room wanted it to be respected and remembered as the place where Katie died," she turned back to Julie, "and having people walking around in this place acting as if nothing happened in this room offended the ghost. So finally when the room was closed they decided to removed the hooks so that no one who came in would feel welcomed to stay a while." Julie smiled turned to face Fi. She leaned against the wall and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," she paused, "you solved it Fi, you solved why this was happening." She pushed away from the wall and started walking away, "The ghost was mad that no one was respecting the place where Katie died so they killed people until the room was condemned," she turned back and started walking back, "but some people still decided to disturb the room, so they killed those people to warn others to stay away." Julie stood in front of Fi with a huge grin, "That's it! It makes perfect sense! Oh, Fi, thank you." She enveloped Fi in a hug, but Fi didn't hug back. Julie released her and looked at Fi's grave face, "Fi, what is it?"

"Julie, I just have this feeling that that isn't the reason why people keep getting killed," Fi said. Julie rolled her eyes,

"What else could the answer be for the missing hooks? The ghost is obviously sending a message that says stay out," she paused and grabbed Fi's arm to pull her away from the window and out of the room, "stop being modest, you solved it, so the deaths are over. Come on let's go celebrate, my treat." Fi took her arm away,

"Julie…" Julie sighed,

"Okay if you're so worried, we'll do an experiment." She rummaged through the front pockets of her backpack and pulled out three new metal hooks that you manually screw into a wall. She walked over the wall where the hooks once were and screwed them into the holes that were already there. "Now, we'll screw in these hooks and leave them here overnight," she finished screwing them in and walked back to meet Clu and Fi who had moved to the door, "we'll come back tomorrow and if they're gone, then we solved the case, if they're still here then we didn't and we'll continue the investigation. Deal?" Fi nodded,

"Deal." Julie smiled,

"Now let's go, I'll give you two a ride home." The three walked out of the room and Julie locked it behind them.

* * *

On the ride home Fi actually didn't mind being around Julie and talking to her. Fi realized that ever since her and Clu reconciled she didn't feel threatened around Julie anymore. She realized that actually might learn to be friends with this girl. She knew that Clu wasn't interested in her that way. Carey was just being jealous, it would be over soon. Also Julie and her would make a great team, hunting the paranormal. She smiled and thought as she looked over at Julie who was looking at the road ahead, 'yeah, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'

The next day they went back to the room and the hooks were gone. Julie smiled triumphantly and turned to Fi,

"See Fi, the hooks are gone, you were right. The curse is over." Fi looked at the wall then looked at Julie,

"Yeah, as long as you keep this door locked and destroy that key." Julie nodded,

"Of course. We'll lock up today and I'll destroy the last remaining key for good." Fi nodded feeling somewhat reassured,

"Good." Julie smiled,

"Okay, lets go, the sooner the better." Julie ushered Fi and Clu out of the room, "Now we can go celebrate."

Fi and Clu went ahead as Julie turned to close the door.

"_Julie…" _a voice whispered. Julie's head shot up and looked back into the room through the slightly opened door. She saw nothing then an image flashed before her eyes then disappeared. She stared in shock.

"Julie?" She sharply turned towards the voice. It was Fi who was waiting by the stairs with Clu. "Are you coming?" She asked looking a little concerned. Julie nodded,

"Yeah." She quickly closed and locked the door. She turned towards and started walking towards the group, "Let's go." Fi smiled and prepared to start going down the stairs with Clu. Julie's smile dropped as she slowed down then stopped.

"Guys," Julie said. Fi and Clu looked at her.

"What is it, Jules?" Clu asked. Julie turned to look back at the door with a curious, but worried look on her face. She bit her lip then turned back to the group with a smile,

"Nothing." Fi and Clu smiled then started down the stairs. 'No need to worry them,' Julie thought, 'it was probably just my imagination.' She started walking towards the stairs. Before she started to descend them she stopped again. 'However,' she looked back at the door, the key in her hand, and then back at the door, 'I should check it out tomorrow, just to be sure.' She stuck the key in her pocket and went down the stairs to catch up with Clu and Fi.

* * *

Okay I'm going to end it there for now. It just seemed like a creepy place to end this chapter. So is the curse really over, maybe, maybe not. I know this is short, but I wanted this story just to focus on the ghost storyline. I'll put up another short chapter just to make up for the shortness of this one about the play and the problems with the casting and tension between all the couples. It will be put up around Thanksgiving probably, because I'm at school and I have the script of Romeo and Juliet at home and Thanksgiving is the first time I'm going back. So don't get all scary on me for the shortness of this chapter, be happy I updated at all. I'm really swamped with school and barely have time to write at all. So please R&R!

PR1


	10. New Feelings

Okay, I'm back, I know I said I was going to update in November, but that didn't happen, because I've been really busy with school and also there have been a lot of deaths of family and friends. Also many of my relatives are dealing with cancer so it has been kind of hard. Next year with school work it will be even worse so I will try to finish this before I go back to school in August. This chapter will have a little bit of the play and a little bit of the ghost. Oh, side note, has anyone seen Supernatural? I love that show when I first saw it I was like, "it's So Weird, but olderand just with hot guys!" In my mind I found myself thinking that Dean and Sam could be like Clu and Carey. Sam was a Psychology major, I think, and remember when Clu came back when Annie was on he was like a Psychology major or was taking a Psychology class. There isthe logic in my crossover. So yes, done with that. Now here is chapter 9 hope you aren't disappointed.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Julie, and the ghosts. I also don't own Casper, you'll see.

Thinking About You Lately

Chapter 9

New Feelings

The next day after school and after play practice Fi and Carey decided to go over their lines. They decided to do the party scene where Romeo and Juliet first meet.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much," Fi said, "which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saint shave hand that pilgrims' hand do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers kiss." She and Carey put their palms against the others.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Carey replied.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear said, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair…I have no idea what the hell I'm saying." Carey said with that same smile he uses during that scene. Fi scowled at him,

"Carey, it's beautiful, you don't need to know exactly what he's saying in translation to today, because we probably don't have anything close to that today."

"They how are people supposed to believe that I am this guy who says stuff like that normally?" Carey asked. Fi rolled her eyes,

"Basically it's Elizabethan flirting," Carey smirked, he had a lot of experience picking up girls, Fi saw his expressions and held up a finger to clarify, "not picking up, timid, innocent flirting. Romeo is trying to charm her." Carey sighed,

"Okay let's start from the last line," he put his palm against Fi's again, "lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." He leaned in to kiss her and Fi quickly turned forward,

"And we kiss," she cleared her throat as she continued, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." She looked at Carey who was looking at her with a halfway smile. "What?" she asked.

"Every time we have a kissing scene you turn away and say we kiss. We're going to have to do it eventually Fi, cause I don't think the director or the audience will like in the middle of a love scene for you to shout out 'and we kiss'." Fi looked down at her hands. Carey leaned forward, "so what's the problem, if it was going to be your first kiss I would understand, but I know it's not." Fi's eyes shot up to meet his with a blush thinking he knew about her kiss with Clu. Carey smiled, "Ryan." Fi calmed down and nodded, hoping Carey hadn't seen her let out the breath she had been holding. He then decided to lighten the mood and smirked, "Also I know I'm not a bad looking guy, with so much experience and I know you might be nervous because of that." He sarcastically pretended to shine his fingernails on his shirt. Fi laughed and clasped her hands together and brought them up to her face as she responded,

"Oh, Carey you figured it out, you are just too charming for your own good. You speak Shakespeare not having any clue what you are saying and I just turn to goo." She fluttered her eyelashes sarcastically. Carey and her both laughed.

"Okay, enough with that," he said, "but you know, what I'm saying is true, we mine as well get used to it now." Fi shrugged,

"Why now? We have time." Carey stared at her,

"Fi the performance is in two weeks, we need to practice so it looks natural and like we are madly in love by opening night. So come on what is the problem?" Fi looked at him embarrassed,

"Carey," he motioned for her to go on, "I just don't feel that way about you." Carey nodded,

"Good, cause I don't feel that way about you either." Fi looked at him confused and he let out a laugh, "Fi there is a reason why it is called acting, you pretend that you feel that way for me." Fi shrugged her shoulders,

"I know that, I just don't know how I'm supposed to kiss somebody, making it look real, when I don't have those feelings for them." Carey let out a breath as he finally got it. He pursed his lips in thought then looked at her,

"Is there someone you do have those feeling for?" Clu immediately jumped to her mind but she brushed it away before a blush would stain her cheeks,

"No." She didn't think she had feelings for Clu, they were just confused with their feelings for a time, but now they were back to being best friends. Carey's eyebrows came together,

"Really, you don't have crush on a celebrity or anybody?"

"Oh, I thought you meant someone who I could realistically be with. But if it can be a celebrity, sure there are a few who I think are cute." Carey nodded,

"Good, just close your eyes lean forward and let me kiss you and just pretend I'm one of them while I'm pretending you're the person I like." Fi smiled and asked,

"Oh who do you like Carey?" She knew it was Julie. Carey blushed and stuttered,

"Uh, you don't know her." She smirked,

"Really." He coughed and nodded quickly. Fi rolled her eyes with a smile then cleared her throat, "Okay lets go from the line right before," she paused as they both waited for the other to speak. "Carey it's your line." He looked down as his script,

"Oh yeah," he cleared his throat, "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take, Thust from my lips by thine my sin is purged." Fi quickly shut her eyes as Carey leaned it. Then she felt his lips collide with hers. She tried to place all the celebrities she thought were attractive in that position but it didn't work, she pushed him away, "I'm sorry, it's too weird."

"Did you try what I suggested?" Carey asked.

"Yeah," Fi said, "but when I thought about it, I wouldn't feel comfortable kissing them either, sure the attraction is there, but I'm not the kind of girl who will kiss a guy just because she thinks he is cute." Carey pursed his lips again then smiled,

"How about this. Your dream guy." Fi looked at him confused, "Come on Fi, you can't tell me you have never had this ideal guy designed in your head, who you are attracted to but who is also like your best friend. He is everything you want, he's perfect. He's not a real person, heck you may not even have a physical description of him, but you do have one, everyone does. It's not weird, guys have the same with girls, even though some things are different." Fi realized he was right and nodded. Carey nodded, "Good, now just pretend I'm him. You don't have to picture him or anything, just imagine that you are having a little fantasy or something." Fi nodded,

"Okay I think I can do that."

"Okay," he paused then mumbled part of his line, "thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." Fi shut her eyes again and thought about the description of her dream guy then imagined her shadowy dream guy leaning forward and when she felt lips on hers she imagined it was his. In her mind her eyes shut as well as she smiled and kissed him back. Then she felt him pull away and her mind's eyes opened and was shocked to not see a shadowy figure, but an actual person who she knew quite well, Clu. Her eyes shot open and met Carey's. He smiled, "I guess it worked." Fi nodded and looked away still shaken from the image still in her head. Carey noticed, "Fi you okay." Her eyes met his again,

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired and hungry." Carey nodded,

"Yeah me too, we made a big step though, how about we call it a night, we deserve it." He then got up and grabbed his guitar and made his way towards the kitchen. Fi sat on the couch her mind spinning. She though she and Clu were just friends, no weird feelings messing that up, now she was imagining that he was someone she had feelings for and wouldn't mind kissing. What was going on with her?

"Hey Fi?" Her head shot over towards the kitchen where Carey was, "You coming." She nodded,

"Yeah, just trying to remember what homework I have to do. But I remember that I finished it at rehearsal." She then passed him as she went into the kitchen. He nodded,

"Yeah, you didn't have that many scenes today, we pretty much worked on the big fight scene in Act III, scene one," he laughed, "Clu is having way too much fun with his death scene, the ham." Fi almost choked on her orange juice when he said her name. Carey stared at her, "You okay Fi?" Fi nodded,

"Yeah, just went down the wrong tube."

"Okay," Carey said nodding not fully believing her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Julie snuck up to room 425 after practice. She stuck the key in the lock and looked behind her to make sure no one was coming. She had told Fi and Clu that she had destroyed the key, but she just wanted to check to see if she was jut imagining what she saw or not. She then opened the door and went in closing it behind her. She turned on the lamp in the corner since it was getting dark outside so the windows gave little if any light. She looked around the room not sure what to do, should she say something, just wait, what? Then she turned back towards the window jumped slightly and let out a little shriek, which she quickly silenced by clapping a hand over her mouth. There by the window was a ghostly figure of a young man. He had neatly combed, what she assumed was either light brown or dark blonde hair. He was wearing one of the school's old uniforms. He looked at her,

"I am sorry, to have startled you, I tried not to." She removed her hand from her mouth,

"It's okay," she paused as she looked at his, "You're Alex McKay, Katie Anderson's boyfriend." He nodded

"Yes, I am…was." Julie smiled,

"Even though you're a ghost you're still you." He nodded,

"I know, I mean about being Katie's boyfriend. I have not seen her for almost one hundred years, she is gone, and yet I am still here. Why, I do not know." Julie shyly moved towards him,

"Maybe because you killed Jessica Martin." He stood up and looked at her,

"You think I killed her!" Julie shrunk back,

"Well we just assumed…"

"We, who is we?" Alex shouted.

"The ambassadors, we've been trying to solve Katie's murder for almost one hundred years, ever since the investigators declared it a suicide. We assumed that it was Jessica and that she revealed it was her so you killed her." Alex calmed down,

"Your logic makes sense, but it is wrong, I did not killed Jessica," he paused as Julie stared at him, "she killed herself. She felt so guilty about killing Katie that she thought she should die the same way." Julie shook her head,

"But a witness said they saw someone push her."

"I was there, but I was not pushing her I was trying to save her, but she did not want to be saved. She told me that she killed Katie and that she deserved to die," Alex said. Julie looked down in shock. "You have been trying to solve my Katie's murder for almost a century?" Julie looked up to meet Alex's gentle eyes. She blushed,

"Well not me particularly, the ambassadors, yes." Alex stepped forward,

"But you seemed to already have figured it out, so why do you continue to come here?"

"The curse," Julie said, "you must know, every ten years on the anniversary of Katie's death a girl falls from that window." Alex shut his eyes in pain,

"I tried to stop her but she would not listen, apparently her death caused her madness." Julie stepped up close to him,

"Who Alex, who?" Alex met her eyes,

"Jessica, it was Jessica."

"Jessica," Julie said in disbelief. Alex got upset again,

"You thought it was me, you thought I was doing it." Julie stepped back,

"Well we just thought since the hooks were gone maybe you wanted this place to be left alone, to be remembered as where Katie died. You didn't want people to feel welcome." Alex's tense shoulders dropped,

"I can understand that, I did remove the hooks, and the reason why was so people did not feel welcome, I did not want her to kill another one. I thought if I did that, it would stop, but people kept coming, I do not know what to do anymore. Anytime I make a friend she ends up killing them, I can never seem to protect them, just like I failed to protect Katie." Julie stepped forward and almost tried to put her hand on his shoulder but then realized that it might just pass through.

"What happened to Katie, wasn't your fault, you couldn't have know what was going to happen." He lowered his head,

"I know, but I still feel like I should have been able to do something." Julie went around and crouched slightly to meet his lowered eyes,

"I know, but you have to realized there was nothing that you could have done, I know it's hard to accept, but you can't keep beating yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault." He met her eyes and she stood straight. He nodded,

"You're right," he then gave her a soft smile that made her blush and look away. Sure he was a ghost, but he was cute, also Julie kind of liked how proper and polite he was. The number of straight men who she had met who were as open with his feelings as Alex was she could count on one hand. She looked back up at him to see him still looking at her that way,

"What?" she asked, "Is there something on my face." Alex shook his head,

"No. You look perfect. I just have never really met anyone like you. You're so kind, understanding, and beautiful." Julie blushed beet red again as her eyes widened. She looked down at her hands that were fiddling with the other. The way he was looking at her made her fidget uncomfortably. She felt like he could see right through her into her soul. Maybe he could, she had no firsthand knowledge about what exactly ghosts could do. "Do not look away Julie, what I say is true, you are an extraordinary person. You trusted me so quickly, most people it takes them time. Ghosts have been given a bad connotation of being evil, vengeful spirits, when we are still just people who just are not among the living. How is it any different then someone who cannot hear, or cannot see." She smiled up at him,

"So you're living impaired." He chuckled,

"That sounds about right." He then met her eyes and silence hung in the air. Julie felt her heart flutter. Then she was broken out of her thoughts as her cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked at the caller id. It was Clu, "Hey Clu. What's up?"

"Hey Jules, it's Friday. Movie night at the Phillips-Bell abode, we have all the necessities, popcorn, soda, candy, except for the horror soon to be classic movies of Saw and Saw 2."

"Oh right," Julie said remembering she was supposed to pick up the movies, "I'm sorry, I lost track of time, I was busy talking to a friend." She smiled at Alex who smiled back. "I'll be there in a few."

"It's okay, don't rush. See ya," Clu said.

"See ya," Julie said closing her phone. She looked up at Alex with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, but I promised." He shook his head,

"It is alright, you are a loyal friend. Another one of your wonderful qualities." Julie blushed again, she began to feel like she would become permanently red in Alex's presence.

"I have to go, it's getting late." She turned to leave.

"Julie." She turned back to look at him. He looked at her hopefully, "Will you come back to see me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, the school is closed."

"Monday then." She smiled,

"Okay." He beamed,

"I will wait all day then." A huge grin made its way onto her face. He then went up to the wall by the window. He moved away and Julie saw a hook on the wall, "Julie, you are always welcome here." She then turned to leave again. "Julie," he called her back again. She turned around. "You must not tell anyone about this. Not even your two friend who came with you that one day." Julie looked confused, she didn't like lying to them. She already lied about the key.

"But they're my friends. They'll trust you, they won't judge you, I know it."

"No!" Alex yelled then calmed down, "No, no one. Think of it as our little secret." She smiled, she kind of liked that idea.

"Okay, it will be our secret."

"Good," Alex replied. They shared a long look again then she looked at her watch,

"I have to go." She turned and opened the door. She turned back to him with a whimsical smile, "Until Monday then." She closed the door.

"Until Monday," Alex said, "until Monday."

* * *

Okay there is the end of this chapter. I hope Alex came off as kind of sweet, but kind of creepy, cause that was what I was trying to portray. I also know that many of you must be thinking, "No! Julie isn't being human again, she's all perfect." I know Alex was saying that, but there is a reason why he's acting all moony-eyed over her, it will be explained later, so just hold tight. I also hope you liked the first scene with Carey and Fi and that scene. Fi's feeling for Clu and vice versa are still unsure, they are friends, but the possibilities of being more than friends is bubbling right under the surface. They don't know if they want it to stay submerged or come topside. Yay for water references they are so awesome! Also even though supposedly the curse is "solved" Fi and Clu will still investigate, cause Fi still suspects that there is another reason, which their might be. So that might be the next chapter as Fi and Clu continue the investigation and Julie goes off to meet Alex again. So please R&R and tell me what you think!

PR1


	11. Far From Over

Okay, I know I was gone for a while, and I didn't finish this before I went back to school like I planned, but I have just been really busy. I also had lasik a little while ago so I was out of commission for a while. Also I have had like a mad tidal wave of inspiration for my other fanfiction so I have been updating on that more. But I have been getting a little bit of inspiration for this. Also just to let you know as I'm writing the scenes with Alex and Julie I'm listening to Blue Oyster Cult's "Don't Fear The Reaper." Just thought you would find it interesting on what is inspiring me when I'm writing that, also it really sets the tone that I want in the scenes. The Fi and Clu part is just on plain show inspiration and also the pure sweetness of Fi and Clu scenes. I wish they at least showed reruns on Disney Channel, but alas they do not…sigh…oh yeah, I should get onto the story now. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Thinking About You Lately

Chapter 10

Far From Over

The next day Fi laid on her stomach on her bed as she busied herself by looking up on her computer information on the ghosts to see if she could make any connections to what was happening at her school. So far she had found nothing. She then heard a knock on her open door and a voice say,

"Want some company." Fi's eyes were locked on the screen in front of her as she responded,

"Sure, take a seat Clu." The strange feelings that had confused Fi yesterday had vanished and was now replaced with that raw determination she always had when she was working on a supernatural case. Clu then moved and sat next to her on the bed, reading over her shoulder,

"Whadda ya doin'?"

"Looking up information on ghosts so we can figure out why girls have been dying," Fi replied. Clu looked at her,

"I though Jules said you already solved it." Fi took a deep breath,

"I know she thinks so, but," she paused, "I'm not so sure we did," she finally tore her eyes away from the screen to meet Clu's eyes, "I have this feeling that there is more to this than a ghost simply wanting to be left alone." Her eyes looked away for a moment as she thought, "From what I know spirits become ghosts when they have some sort of unfinished business or they are suffering some sort of purgatory for a sin they committed." She met his eyes again as Clu thought. Then a thought hit him,

"Well didn't Julie say that Jessica killed Katie, she could be the ghost and could be paying for that, or it could be Alex, he committed suicide and to most religions that is seen as a sin." Fi nodded and looked forward. She bit her lip,

"That's possible, but I'm still not sure. I think that they would have paid for their sins already and would have passed over by now…"

"If they hadn't killed the girls in that room," Clu said cutting her off. Fi met his eyes with a smile,

"Exactly, what we need to find out is why and I think it is something much bigger and much deeper than just being left alone. I don't think any person living or dead could be driven to murder, just for privacy." Clu scrunched up his nose,

"Actually there are those old weird people who are really protective of their property, like their lawn, even though it is so overgrown and covered it with weeds that you couldn't hurt it if you tried," Clu continued to get more upset about it as he went on. Fi watched him with a smile then asked,

"Speaking from personal experience?" Clu then realized that he went off on a rant. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a laugh,

"I plead the fifth on that," Fi laughed as well, "if the parents found out about half the things I did as a kid I would be grounded like forever." Their laughing stopped and Fi then spoke,

"Yeah, but seriously Clu the people who died in that room were pretty much all around our age so they couldn't be one of those weird old people who you have so much experience with, also it was a classroom, they have no logical reason to feel like they own it." Clu nodded,

"Yeah, you're right, but then what could be the reason?" Fi shrugged and locked eyes with him,

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Clu was about to speak when Annie busted into the room fuming. She was pacing with her eyes clenched shut throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis,

"Oh my God, Fi I can't stand it anymore, if I have to see her and Jack acting all lovey-dovey and cutsy again I swear I'll…" she trailed off as she opened her eyes and saw Clu. Her expression dropped as did her hands. She clasped them behind her back, "Hello Clu," she turned to Fi, "Fi, can I talk to you, alone." Fi rolled her eyes,

"Annie, if you are here to rant about how Julie and Jack are playing a married couple in the play and they are too good at it, you don't have to worry about Clu telling him. It's not a secret, you glare at them during practice." Annie blushed,

"Well, I thought they could just think that I wanted Julie's part or something." Clu laughed,

"Annie, everyone knows about your crush on Jack," Annie blushed deeper Clu then reassured her, "everyone except Jack. And he won't hear it from me." Annie let out a breath,

"Thanks Clu," her curiosity then got the best of her, "so what're you two doing?" Clu was about to tell her when Fi jumped it and slowly lowered the screen on her laptop,

"Oh, nothing, just checking out some info to update my website, I haven't done it since June." Annie nodded,

"Okay, well Jack, Carey, and I are going to watch a movie, you can come down and join us once your done." They nodded as Annie left the room shutting the door behind her. Fi then lifted the screen again and continued searching. She then felt Clu's eyes on her, she turned and met them,

"What?" Clu looked at her strangely,

"Why didn't you tell Annie what we were really doing?" Fi replied,

"Well, I don't want to get too many people involved in this in case this is just me being paranoid. Also Annie can't keep a secret to save her life and she would tell Jack, Carey, and Julie. Then Julie would wonder what was wrong and freak cause it wasn't over and it would just get really complicated. I'd prefer if it was just me and you who knew." Clu nodded,

"Yeah, also Jules has been really busy and stressed lately. She's forgetting stuff. So it would be good not to worry her about this. If she also had to worry about this I think she'd have a nervous breakdown." Fi raised an eyebrow,

"You think Julie's stressed? To me it seems like she is extra chipper, like she's in love or something." Clu laughed,

"I think if Julie was in love I'd know about it." Fi's expression slightly dropped,

"Unless the person she was in love with was you." Clu let out a laugh,

"Julie? In love with me? Pfft, yeah right." Fi tilted her head to the side,

"Well it happens Clu," she paused as she looked at the screen, "you know really close friends wanting to become more." Slowly Clu and Fi met each other's eyes. Silence hung between them until Clu broke it,

"Fi…"

"Well let's forget it for now and keep focused on the task at hand, the anniversary is not far away" Fi said cutting him off. Fi then turned to focus on the computer screen and continued to search on her computer. Clu and her continued investigating throughout the weekend.

* * *

After play practice on Monday they were working again. Clu was lying on his stomach next to Fi but his head was lying on his arms.

"Clu if you're going to just sleep go to your own room and do that." Clu lifted his head and rolled over onto his back,

"I'm sorry Fi, it's just that we've done the same thing for the past two days and have come up with squat. Most of the other times we find out the solution in a day or so." Fi sighed,

"I know, you don't think I'm as discouraged as you. Also we have homework to do and the play is opening up in a week. Our time is really limited this week and the anniversary is pretty soon, from what I can remember. Clu lifted himself up on his elbows,

"You don't remember the date? You mean it could have happened already and we are wasting our time on this." Fi sighed,

"No, I don't remember when it is, but I know it hasn't happened yet, I think it's this weekend or something, I can check as soon as I get something." Clu said sharply,

"Why can't you check now?" Fi's fingers froze on the keyboard as she slowly turned to meet his gaze,

"Well I'd like to get a little bit more information, if that's okay with you." Clu sat up more and returned her slight glare,

"What if it's not okay with me?" Fi refused to break her stare,

"Why should it matter if it's okay with you or not?" Clu scoffed,

"Just like it should matter if I'm okay with the idea of you making out with my brother on stage." Fi's jaw dropped,

"That's what your mad about, that Carey and I kissed," Fi rolled her eyes in frustration, "My God Clu, we were acting, I think you of all people would understand that. I mean you ham up your death scene like no other." Clu then leaned closer,

"Well excuse me, if I was a little surprised when that scene came up and you no longer said 'and we kiss' but laid a big one right on him in front of the entire cast." Fi tilted her head to the side,

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to clear it with you if it was okay for me to act." Clu gripped her by her upper arms,

"Fi, that's not what it's about!"

"Then what is it about," Fi shouted back, "My God Clu, your acting like you're…" Fi trailed off as her angry expression dropped to an uncomfortable questioning gaze.

"Like I'm what Fi?" Clu asked still slightly irritated. Fi turned her head slightly to the right,

"Clu are you jealous?" Clu's head shot back slightly,

"Me? Jealous? No." Fi didn't fully believe him and leaned forward causing him to let her go and back away.

"Clu?" Fi questioned. Clu got up from the bed and turned away from her,

"Fi? Why should I be jealous? I mean Carey just gets to kiss you in front of everyone and not be judged for it. He doesn't have to worry about how everyone would react if he really felt something, since he could say that you're just acting. Also he doesn't have to worry about losing you and your friendship since he can say he's just acting." Clu put his hands on his hips and turned back to face her, "I mean why would I be jealous of that?" Fi leaned on one hand as her eyes remained locked on his,

"I don't know Clu, you tell me?" There was a silence between them. They were broken out of it as something on her computer beeped. Fi quickly looked at it then looked back at Clu. Clu leaned his head to the side,

"Shouldn't you check that?" Fi lowered her head slightly as she turned to look at the screen,

"Yeah," She then settled back to her original position on her stomach on her bed. "Oh," she said excitedly causing Clu to move closer, "I got the list of names of the girls who died." She then plugged in the cord that connected to her printer and printed the names out. Clu went over to grab them and handed them to her. She then began typing, "Now I just can check to see where their families are living, if any are close. The one connection I saw among the girls, after the room was locked, was that they all were members of the ambassadors. So my thinking is that maybe they did some investigating on their own and some proof that we may need, they could still have. You know the parents not wanting to disturb the room for sentimental reasons." Clu stared at the screen in shock,

"Of course, that's brilliant Fi, I knew you wouldn't let me down." Fi smirked at him,

"I'll never let you down Clu." Fi then proceeded to look up and print the families' last known contact information.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Julie was leaning against the old teacher's desk in the haunted room talking with Alex about everything and nothing. Currently Julie was telling him about the play practice that day. She let out a laugh as she continued,

"And it's so funny that she thinks that her crush on him is a secret, I mean it's so obvious. We're playing a married couple and she doesn't even try to hide the glare at me when he and I are in scenes together." Alex laughed along with her.

"Well, she could be worried that you will steal his affections away from her and onto you," he paused as she blushed and looked away, "I mean who could resist you." He tried to brush some of her hair behind her ear but he just passed through. Julie saw the movement and did it herself. Alex let out a sigh of frustration. Julie knew why,

"Alex, I know you're still frustrated that you can't touch me or anything, but I think that you could if you just tried this theory that I heard about it a movie." Alex rolled his eyes,

"The movie Ghost I presume." Julie stood up straight,

"How do you know about Ghost?" Alex let out a laugh,

"Some girls came in here and gabbed about it around when it came out. I heard about the theory and all. But I already knew how to use it." Julie's eyes widened,

"So you can touch?" Alex tilted his head from side to side,

"Well, not really. I can push things, that is about it." Julie smiled,

"Well, that's great, you just soften it a bit and I bet you can touch." Alex shook his head,

"No, I have tried, but I can only push things hard. If I tried it against you you would fly back and hit that wall. And if I can remember having the sensation of feeling correctly, I do not think it would feel very good." Julie and he laughed slightly. Julie then thought about one other thing from the movie,

"Oh, can you possess bodies, that way you could touch definitely. You can possess me if you want if you want to try out touching stuff." Alex shook his head,

"That is very sweet of you, but I can only possess someone who is around the same height and weight as I was when I was alive. It is at times like this that I am glad I have not crossed over, cause crossed over spirits can only possess the body of their reincarnations." Julie was enthralled,

"So reincarnation is real?" Alex smiles,

"Well souls are not, but the bodies are reused. I mean human have been around for a very long time, they would need to recycle some bodies after a while," Alex saw her expression, "sorry to say it so crudely, but it is the only way I can think of describing it." Julie nodded,

"Yeah," she then looked at her hands and body. Alex smirked,

"Trying to think of who your body could have belonged to before you." Julie stopped and met his eyes,

"Am I that obvious?"

"Afraid so," Alex nodded then laughed. Julie cracked a smile. She then had a thought and gasped as she looked at her watch,

"Oh, I need to get home or my mom will kill me," she met his eyes, "sorry." Alex nodded,

"It is alright, I understand. Tomorrow then?" Julie nodded,

"Tomorrow." She then turned to leave and Alex turned to face the window,

"See you tomorrow Jessica." Julie stopped and turned,

"What?" Alex then sharply turned to her and clasped a hand over his mouth,

"Oh, Julie, I am sorry, I did not mean to say that, I do not know why that slipped out, I am so sorry." Julie shook her head,

"No, it's alright, she was your friend when you were alive. It happens." Alex then said,

"Well, I just did not want you thinking that my feelings for you were actually my feelings for Jessica." Julie shook her head with a smile,

"No, that's silly, if you called me Katie, then I'd be worried." Alex smiled,

"Right, you are so understanding, another reason I love you." Julie then froze and Alex clapped a hand over his mouth again, "Julie, I am sorry I should not have said that. I mean…"

"I love you too, Alex," Julie said cutting him off. Alex then asked,

"You do?" Julie nodded,

"Yes, I do. I know it seems really fast, but you're so sweet and wonderful. You're everything any girl could ever want." Alex beamed then frowned. "What?" Julie asked.

"If only I were alive at this moment, I would kiss you." Julie laughed and Alex joined it.

"We'll figure that out later, I really have got to go." Julie then turned and slightly ran to the door. She opened it then turned back to him with a smile, "Actually I think I just figured it out." She blew him a kiss and he caught it in his hand. She smiled and shut the door. Alex dropped his smile and looked at the window as he faded away.

* * *

Alright, sorry about it being really inactive, next chapter will be better I promise. This chapter took me so long to get out. I wrote the first part and half of the second in August. The ending was really hard. I ended up writing something then I realized it would go against a scene I wanted to happen later. I need to be consistent with the facts I'm making up about ghosts, cause I honestly know nothing and I think the facts would just screw up with what I want to happen. So I just am making up my own. School is kicking my butt right now so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. There are probably about two or three chapters left. So the action will definitely be picking up in the next chapter. I'll try to post a new chapter next weekend, but I don't know. Please R&R!

PR1


	12. The Truth is Learned

I'm back, I know I was gone forever and I'm so sorry, but I have such writers block with this story, but I just watched some So Weird episodes on YouTube (they don't have any Fi/Clu shippy videos, what is up with that), because I am determined to finish this story. After this chapter I am thinking about two more chapters then it'll be done. The action is really picking up in this chapter and the climax is in the next chapter. I know where it is going after this chapter so the wait won't be as long. I think I will be able to update on Thursday, because I have some work to do for Wednesday so probably Thursday, but who knows I may have time. So here is the next chapter, sorry it's so short. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Thinking About You Lately

Chapter 11

The Truth is Learned

Fi and Clu had been going to the houses of the previous victims starting from the earliest and working their way up. Both hadn't found out anything yet and were getting frustrated.

"Come on Fi, let's stop for the night and start fresh tomorrow," Clu whined as Fi looked over the Mapquest they had printed out.

"Come on Clu, you know we can't. The anniversary is really close and we need to solve this for certain before another girl dies. Anyway we're almost halfway done," Fi said as Clu groaned. She paused as she took a breath, "How about this, after this house if we don't find out anything we'll stop for dinner, my treat. But after dinner we need to finish up this list." Clu reluctantly agreed as he continued on. The two pulled to the house of the 1955 victim, Judy Davies. Fi walked briskly to the door and Clu dragged behind. She rang the doorbell and a woman in her forties answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you two?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Fi replied, "are you anyway related to a Judy Davies who lived here in 1955." The woman nodded slightly confused,

"Yes, Judy was my older sister, why are you asking about her?"

"Well, we were wondering if you still had any of Judy's things in a box or something, you know old papers or photos…" Fi said trailing off.

"You're trying to solve those murders aren't you, those murders Judy was trying to solve before she died," the woman said sternly. Fi and Clu looked at each other surprised before facing the woman again. Fi nodded. The woman shook her head, "Take my advice, don't try to solve it, let it be, my sister lost her life trying to solve those murders, and so did everyone else. You don't want to end up like them." The woman tried to close the door, but Clu stepped forwards and stopped it with his hand,

"We know the risks, but we are trying to figure out what happened to those girls and your sister. Don't you think Judy would want what she gave up her life for to be solved? Also don't you want to finally know what happened to your sister?" The woman stared at Clu and her eyes softened as she contemplated it. She opened the door again and motioned for them to come in. They thanked her as she shut the door.

* * *

Fi and Clu were sitting on a floral print couch in the cream colored living room as the woman, whose name was Ellen Thomas, left to grab something from Judy's things. Fi was tapping her knees and she bobbed them up and down quickly. Clu smiled at this and placed a hand on top of hers causing her to still and look at him.

"Calm down," Clu said.

"I can't Clu, I'm scared that we won't find anything and another girl will die. If that happens I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself," Fi said. Clu sighed,

"Fi, you got to stay positive, you always solve them just in time."

"But what if I don't this time," Fi said sharply, "what if this time I'm late." Clu put an arm around her and gave her a gently side hug,

"You will, Fi. You're brilliant, even if we don't get anything from Ellen, or anyone else, you'll figure it out." Fi pulled away slightly to meet his eyes,

"You've always been able to make me feel like I can do anything, Clu. Thank you for that, I probably don't say that enough. Thank you for always being there when I need you." Clu shrugged,

"Hey, I wouldn't be much of a best friend if I didn't." Fi smiled and hugged him.

"Could you two please try to suppress your hormones while you're in my home," Ellen said holding a manila folder in her hand as she sat across from them. The two let go of the other and turned to face Ellen.

"We weren't…" Fi started but stopped when Ellen held up her hand,

"I don't care what you were doing," she pushed the folder towards Fi across the coffee table, "here is all the information Judy had on the murders, I hope it helps." Fi picked up the folder,

"Thank you." She started looking through the folder.

"I don't mean any offense, but are you sure this is everything?" Clu asked. Ellen nodded.

"I'm sure, I helped her keep it organized," Ellen paused as she gave a small sad smile, "I was sort of her assistant." She paused as her smile dropped and she met his eyes, "Please, find out what happened to her." Fi pulled out some photos from the file,

"Are these the pictures of the girls who were murdered?" Ellen nodded,

"Yeah, Judy got them from the school archives, I never thought to return them." Fi was flipping through them with a furrowed brow; she noticed that many of the girls looked similar to each other, but that still didn't answer why these girls were targeted. "Oh, also there is a picture of one of the original victims, Jessica Martin, it's in the back," Ellen said. Fi flipped to the back and took out the photo. Her eyes fell on the picture and she let out a little gasp.

"Fi what is it?" Clu asked worriedly.

"I know, I know who's doing this and why," Fi said as she met his eyes. She put the photos back and took a deep breath, "We'll be able to stop it."

"Do you hear that Judy, they did it, it'll finally be over, you can finally rest in peace," Ellen said to herself as she shook her head with a smile. She looked up and met their eyes, "Thank you, from now on this day will no longer make me feel guilty." Fi gave her a confused look,

"What do you mean?" The woman gave Fi a surprised look,

"Why the anniversary, of course. Today is the fiftieth anniversary of Judy's death." Fi's jaw dropped in horror,

"The anniversary! Today is the anniversary of the murders?!" Ellen nodded,

"Of course, didn't you know?" Fi stood up quickly,

"Clu we need to go now," she turned to face Ellen as she started to leave, "Sorry to leave like this, but it's a matter of life and death." Ellen nodded still confused as she watch the two rush out.

* * *

Fi and Clu got into the car quickly.

"Clu drive to the school," Fi said. Clu started the car,

"Fi what is going on?" Fi turned to him,

"The anniversary is today! That means that a girl is going to be killed today, and I know who." She took out the photos and fanned them out in her hands, "Look at these pictures do you notice anything strange about them." He nodded,

"Yeah, well all the girls look kind of similar." Fi nodded then took out another picture,

"Now here is a picture of Jessica Martin, the girl who supposedly killed Katie." Clu gasped and met Fi's eyes. She nodded, "all the girls killed resemble Jessica Martin. And who does Jessica look almost identical to."

"Julie," Clu said turning forward. Fi nodded and put the pictures away,

"Julie's the next victim." Clu started to drive quickly towards the school. The same thought was running through both their minds, 'I hope we get there in time.'

* * *

I'm not really happy with this chapter, it was hard to write and I couldn't really think of anything to add to make it longer and I wanted to end it there. I didn't want to throw in a scene of Julie and Alex, because I'm going to start the next chapter with that. The action will happen in the next chapter and why the girls were killed will be explained more in depth. I feel like the reveal that the girls looked like Jessica wasn't as climactic as I hoped, but I just wanted to get this out. The next chapter will be better because I just went over it so it's solid. I'll try to get it out soon before I forget it. Sorry it took so long to get this out and that it's so short and bad, but it's hard to get inspiration for a show that isn't on anymore, and YouTube didn't have that many clips. Please don't flame because of this chapter, I know it's bad, but that scene needed to happen and it was the best I could do. There was a little Clu/Fi fluffy scene that I hope made up for it. Alright well enough with that. I'm not going to ask for reviews, but I am going to say to stick around for the next chapter. It's going to be a good one. I promise!

PR1


	13. Race Against Time

Okay here is the second to last chapter of Thinking About You Lately! Exciting, no? Sorry I wasn't back when I said I was going to be but a lot of stuff happened and I'm currently nursing a broken heart and I thought since I've passed the chocolate diet stage I should go and write romance. I've planned this chapter out so it will be a lot better than the other. The complete truth about the curse comes out and…well… you'll just have to see, I don't want to spoil it. Hope you all like it and please R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Thinking About You Lately

Chapter 12

Race Against Time

Fi and Clu had just pulled up to the school and the car hadn't even come to a stop when Fi jumped out of the car and ran towards the entrance.

"Fi!" Clu shouted then he quickly turned the car off and got out and ran after her. He being taller than her caught up to her and grabbed her upper arm and turned her towards him, "Fi, what the hell, are you trying to get yourself killed."

"Clu, there's no time, the anniversary is today! Julie is the next victim! She could be up there right now!"

"Yeah, I get that, but my mind doesn't work like yours. I'm still a little confused and before we go barging in to save the day, I'd like to have some idea what we are dealing with." Fi nodded,

"Follow me, I'll fill you in as we go." He let her go as they raced up the stairs.

* * *

Alex stood by the window where Katie fell all those years ago. He gazed out at the scenery of the gloomy day. He heard the door to the room opened and turned to see Julie entering. He gave a small smile,

"I'm glad that you chose to come today." She tilted her head to the side and gave him a sad smile,

"How could I not considering the day and all. You shouldn't be alone today," she paused as she walked towards him, "I wasn't going to considering what is supposed to happen, but I know you'll protect me and I know that you need me today." He stepped closer to her,

"Thank you, Julie, that means a lot to me. I promise no one else will hurt you while I'm here." She gave him a sweet smile her eyes sparkling with love. He smiled back. He lifted his chin slightly as a thought came to him, "Julie, I was wondering if I could show you something." She nodded and he turned to let her pass him, in the direction of the windows.

* * *

"It's Alex McKay, Katie's boyfriend. The murdered of Jessica Martin," Fi started.

"That murder I think was well intended I mean she did murder his girlfriend," Clu said.

"I'm no so sure of that Clu. I'm now thinking that maybe Katie's death was an accident. Maybe they were joking around and Jessica playfully pushed Katie, Katie lost her balance and fell. Jessica would still feel like it was her fault, and would ask for forgiveness and Alex would hear and kill her," Fi took a breath, "I mean Clu imagine you were in love with Annie." Clu cringed at that. "Just work with me here," Fi said, "lets say you were in love with Annie and so was Jack and Annie ended up choosing Jack and they got engaged or something, would you kill him?"

"No," Clu said, "Jack's my best bro, and I want him to be happy. Also if I loved Annie so much and she wanted Jack and he made her happy, they I'd be happy too."

"Exactly," Fi said, "Jessica and Katie were as good a friends and you and Jack. I don't think that Jessica could have killed Katie no matter how much she cared for Alex."

"Fi that still doesn't explain why Alex is killing these other girls," Clu sighed as they passed the second floor.

"Well after he died, he realized he was a ghost, thus, stuck in some kind of limbo for his sin. He thought what he did was right and was going to wait until he passed over to be with Katie again. As time went on the solitude must have made him a little crazy, like prisoners in solitary confinement. So one day I think a class must have come into the room and he saw a girl who looked a little like Jessica, but in his mind was Jessica. He must have been enraged, confused about how Jessica was back, but his beloved Katie wasn't. Now I'm sure there was a girl there who probably looked a little like Katie, but since Alex was so crazy in love with her he would know little things that he wouldn't have noticed about Jessica. Freckles, beauty marks, the shape of her nose, stuff like that. He probably decided that since Jessica didn't die the first time it was his duty to kill her again, thus he murdered the first girl, earning him more years in purgatory. I think time went on and another girl came and he killed her again. Then the room was shut off. He probably would have passed on, but the ambassadors started to investigate. Since it wasn't a classroom, Alex had to find a way for the girl he chose to keep coming back, just that girl…" Fi trailed off.

"He charmed her, he made her fall in love with him, and pretended to love her too," Clu said.

"Exactly," Fi said, "those girls probably got so star struck with him they would do anything he said, without question. No telling anyone about them, bailing on friends…"

"Just like Julie," Clu said.

"And probably the final act of devotion is being there for him on that horrible day and standing next to that window," Fi paused, "Clu I have no idea what powers Alex might have but since I have the sight I'll handle him, your job is to do anything to get Julie safe and out of that room."

"Fi, he could kill you, no way am I going to let you handle him alone."

"Clu, please trust me, I'll be fine. Protect Julie, she'll need you more than me." They ran up the steps praying that they were just in time and not horribly late.

* * *

Julie was sitting on the sill of a window her legs hanging on the outside. She gasped at the sight. It was very high, but with Alex there she felt safe.

"Alex, this is so beautiful," Julie sighed.

"This was Katie's favorite spot. She'd come here to think, this is where we shared our first kiss, when I told her I loved her, when I asked her to wear a promise ring, and where finally you killed her." Julie froze as she heard Alex's voice deepen and his tone turn cold. She turned her head slightly,

"Alex?" His eyes held hatred that she had never seen before his gentle smile had turned into a hardened scowl.

"You heard what I said Jessica, you killed her, I know you did. You couldn't stand it that I never returned your feelings, so you thought by killing Katie I would finally notice you. You should've known that it would never happen that my heart only belonged to Katie," he paused as he scoffed at her, "these past few weeks must have been a dream for you. Me fawning all over you, wanting to be with you more than anything, loving you. I was in all the school plays, I'm a good actor, you should've known better." He paused, "What I don't get is how you keep coming back, why you won't stay dead. Why it is you coming back and not Katie, not my Katie, the only innocent in all of this. Why you!"

"Alex?!" Julie cried tears running down her cheeks her mouth open in disbelief.

"You know what, I don't care, it doesn't make a difference now," Alex said backing away from her slightly. He then raised his hand his palm facing her, "Goodbye Jessica." Julie felt a hard shove; she fell forward, and screamed.

* * *

Fi heard a scream, as she was right outside the door she ran in,

"Julie!" She screamed and she saw the ghost of Alex McKay turn towards her suddenly she felt something hit her back causing her to fall forwards unconscious. Clu raced in behind her,

"Fi!" Alex pushed him and Clu flew back and hit the wall. He struggled to get up onto his forearms and tried to drag himself towards Fi. A scream was heard from the window where Julie was hanging on for dear life. Alex turned his mouth in a firm line,

"Now, to finish you off."

"Alex stop!" A voice shouted which caused Alex to freeze. He turned around. Fi had raised her head off the ground. "Alex stop," she said her voice mixed with one not her own.

"Fi?" Clu asked. Fi pushed herself off the ground,

"Alex, don't do this, not for me." Alex's jaw dropped open slightly and he trembled,

"Katie?" 'Katie' nodded as Alex approached her, "but how?"

"I've been trying to reach you for so long, but you have been unable to hear me," she paused, "lucky for me my reincarnation showed up now, or I may never have been able to stop you from killing again," she turned to Clu, "go help your friend." Clu stared at her in awe and nodded as he went to the window.

"But Katie, she murdered you, it is only fair that she dies as well," Alex said.

"Alex, she's not Jessica, and anyway Jessica didn't kill me, no one did," 'Katie' said, "it was a stupid accident. Jessica and I were talking, joking around. I was sitting in my favorite spot on that windowsill. I teased her about her crush on David."

"David Carson?" Alex asked. 'Katie' smiled,

"David Carson. She gave me a soft playful shove on my arm. However, I lost my balance and fell. Jessica screamed out for me and tried to catch me, but it was too late. She tried to save me Alex. After that she blamed herself even though I didn't blame her. We've had these years and she's learned to forgive herself. But the question is, can you?"

"Katie…"Alex said almost breaking down.

"There was nothing you could have done Alex, don't blame yourself."

"Katie I've missed you so much."

"As have I, you could have been with me long ago, but you trying to make up for not being there has prevented you from crossing over. Murdering those girls has kept you here." Clu pulled Julie up and inside who was now trembling against him as he watched the scene before him.

"Oh, Katie, I'm so sorry."

"Alex," 'Katie' sighed. He reached out his hand and tried to touch her cheek, but just passed through her. His breath caught in his throat as he choked on a sob. Tears ran silently down 'Katie's' cheeks.

"Use me." The two lovers turned towards the voice.

"Use my body," Clu said stepping away from Julie who had stopped shaking.

"Why?" Alex said, "why would you do this for me? I tried to murder your friend, you owe me nothing. So why help me."

"I can't imagine not being able to see the girl I love for a hundred years, and when I see he again, not being able to touch her. You did what you did out of love, so I think you deserve at least a minute to be with her again." 'Katie' smiled as Alex nodded,

"Thank you, now just stand still." Clu shut his eyes as Alex stepped forward into Clu's body. He opened his eyes and they glowed slightly like Fi's. 'Katie' gazed at him and he met her eyes. She opened her arms and he raced into them as he embraced her tightly sweeping her literally off her feet. He put her down and cupped her cheeks. She mirrored his action and rested her forehead against his,

"Oh Alex."

"Katie, my Katie." Her hands went to rest on his shoulders and his on her waist. Julie watched the scene and with a bittersweet smile said,

"Alex, I forgive you." 'Alex' pulled 'Katie' to him and the two kissed fiercely. Julie noticed the ghostly forms of Katie Anderson and Alex McKay rise from the two teenagers and dissappear.

Julie smiled at that then looking back to her two friends who were still caught in a passionate embrace. She smirked at this and tried to creep out of the room. She accidentally stepped on a weak floorboard, which let out a creek. She froze as Clu and Fi turned to look at Julie who had her eyes screwed shut and a grimace on her face, "I didn't want to ruin the moment." Clu and Fi then looked at each other and realized what Julie meant. They both blushed crimson and let the other go as if they were on fire. Fi looked around,

"What happened to Alex?"

"He crossed over to join Katie," Julie said.

"How?" Clu asked, "He tried to kill you." Julie gave them a bittersweet smile,

"I know, but you were right Clu, in his mind he was doing what he was doing out of love for Katie. So I forgave him."

"And your forgiveness is what he needed to cross over," Fi said. Julie nodded then let out a breath and hugged herself,

"Boy do I have bad luck picking guys or what," Julie said trying to lighten the room, but her heartbroken tone didn't escape the two.

"Jules, he'd been doing that for years you can't blame yourself for falling for it," Clu said. Julie lowered her head. Fi then smiled and walked towards her,

"You know what you need." Julie lifted her head and turned to face her. Fi grinned,

"Chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate." Julie laughed as Fi motioned her head, "Come on, let's get out of here." Julie nodded and put an arm around Fi and Clu's shoulders and they wrapped and arm around her waist as they left the room the door closing behind him.

"You know Julie's you're in luck, I happen to know where Clu keeps his chocolate stash which he always keeps stocked," Fi said.

"Chocolate stash, honestly Jules, I have no idea what Fi is talking about," Clu said.

"Clu, you pig, she almost died," Fi said.

"But Fi, that's my stressed out chocolate, not my heartbroken almost died chocolate," Clu said. Julie giggled.

"What?" Fi asked.

"You two," Julie said, "you argue like an old married couple, wait 'til the others hear about your make out session."

"You cannot tell anyone about that," Fi said as Clu said,

"No, Jules, please." The begging, teasing, and banter faded off away from the room, where all that was left was an old key resting on the hardwood floor, which as soon as the voices vanished cracked.

* * *

Okay, yay! That chapter is done. Hope it was exciting, I tried to make it suspenseful. I know that many of you probably want to hit Julie for ruining the Fi/Clu make out scene, but hey she tried not to. I kind of stole that scene from one of my favorite episodes of The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest. But it wasn't exactly the same so that is why I didn't put it in the disclaimer. I know some of you thought that Alex shouldn't have been forgiven and allowed to cross over, but he was just blinded by anger and the desire for revenge. Deep down it was all for Katie, his one true love. Also not seeing Katie for a hundred years I think was punishment enough. There will be one more chapter that happens before and during the play, just to wrap up all loose ends. I don't know when I'll be able to update, it might not be until Christmas break, because over Thanksgiving I'm going to be working on my documentary project. Also school is kind of crazy right now, more midterms and I'm getting all the permits and stuff for filming. Hope you all can wait and hope you all enjoyed this. Please R&R and tell me what you thought!

PR1


	14. About Time

Hello all, I know it has been what 2 years since I've updated, but this is the last chapter and I had a lot of thinking to do in order to make this chapter not a let down. I didn't want anything to evoke the response, "Oh, how convenient." I hate when stories end like that. So since all of you have been so great I wanted to end this story with a proper (and hopefully pleasing) ending. I want to thank all of you for being here throughout this whole process and for all your kind words and reviews. So now here is the final chapter of Thinking About You Lately. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, I only own the character Julie, the ghosts, and the plot.

Thinking About You Lately

Chapter 13

About Time

Fi peeked around the curtain to see the people filing into the auditorium. She pulled back not wanting anyone to see her. It was opening night of "Romeo and Juliet," normally Fi would have terribly nervous, but after the week she had, acting on stage in front of a hundred people was nothing. Fi and Annie had a week long chocolate eating and sappy movie watching with Julie and she now was feeling much better about the whole Alex situation. Fi could tell that it still hurt her to think about, but she was past the worst of it. Fi heard the strumming of a guitar and she turned to see Carey strumming his guitar, she assumed it was the way he was handling his nervousness. She turned and looked further back wondering where the rest of their group was. Suddenly she saw Julie in a flowing royal blue dress quickly walk towards them.

"Hey guys," she said, "nervous yet." Fi noticed with a smile that the minute Julie spoke Carey's fingers faltered on the strings of the guitar. Julie simply shot him a smile as he gave an uncomfortable smile obviously terribly embarrassed. Fi shrugged,

"I thought I would be more nervous, but I've dealt with much more terrifying things than acting on stage. Although I'm a little scared that Mr. Harrison will kill me if I mess up and ruin 'his beautiful play.'" Julie laughed at Fi's impression of the drama teacher and Fi soon joined it. Carey had resumed playing the guitar and Fi recognized it was the tune to the song "Crazy," by K-Ci and Jo-Jo.

Fi and Julie continued talking for a few minutes. Clu ended showing up in the middle of their conversation and just gave a nod of recognition and leaned against the wall. Fi and Clu hadn't completely talked about 'the kiss' that had happened a week earlier. She could have said the reason why was because she was busy being a consoling friend to Julie, but it was actually because she had no idea what to say to him. She was scared to tell him that it was the most magical kiss she's ever had to that date and she knew it had nothing to do with the ghosts. She felt the sparks and the butterflies, but more so she felt the warmth and ease, it was comfortable, it felt right, it felt like they had kissed several times before when it actually was only their second to that date. It wasn't long until the stage manager told them to take their places.

"Oh I got to run and grab my hat and my lord," Julie bolted towards the dressing rooms. Fi was left with Carey, who was forced to put his guitar away, and Clu. The first scene was the fight scene and as the actual fighting started Fi noticed Julie, hat now on her head, quickly walk over to her beaming. "You will never guess what I found," Julie whispered.

"Your crown?" Fi whispered back. Julie felt the crown on her head and rolled her eyes,

"Well, yes, but I also found your brother with Annie in the prop closet." Julie didn't need to say anymore. Fi's jaw dropped,

"About time." Julie nodded,

"My sentiments exactly, Annie said the whole, 'this isn't what it looks like,' but then Jack jumped in and said, 'yes it is, Annie just agreed to be my girlfriend.' I congratulated and closed the door and left them to it although I did warn Annie that she was going to be needed soon." Fi grinned and Clu came over,

"What are you guys whispering about?" Carey came over as well apparently just as interested as his brother. Julie smiled,

"Let's just say I caught Jack and Annie in a closet and leave it at that." Carey grinned,

"About time." Then Carey and Julie walked towards the back of the wings. Clu still looked confused,

"About time what?" Fi shook her head. Oh Clu, he was sometimes so horribly dense.

"Clu, Jack, Annie, and a closet, figure it out." Clu furrowed his brow then his eyes brightened slightly as an expression of understanding came over his features,

"Ah…abo…ditto to what Carey said." The two then stood in an awkward silence as the scene shifted to a scene between Romeo and Benvolio. Fi knew that her scene with Annie and Julie was coming up next, but at that moment she felt the desire to finally talk to Clu about 'the kiss.'

"Clu."

"Fi." They both said at the same time. They laughed and suddenly all the apprehension Fi had about this conversation seemed to fade away, however, along with the apprehension all the things she wanted to say faded away to just one sentence. Apparently it seemed the same thing came over Clu as he gave her his lovable lopsided smile. However, at that one moment the scene ended and the stage manager was telling Fi to get to her place. She knew she had to go, but she couldn't leave Clu like this, when finally everything was so perfect. She stared into his eyes and he opened his mouth to speak, "Fi…" Fi cut him off,

"I feel the same way Clu." His smile grew and she smiled back. He started to lean towards her and Fi wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now. But she placed her hand over his mouth effectively stopping him. His eyes opened and they questioned her. She smiled in apology, "We'll have plenty of time for that later, but Juliet is going to be called soon." She removed her hand and he nodded. She turned to leave then felt a warmth against her cheek and then say Clu walk away with a smile. She blushed and touched her cheek. Julie and a beaming Annie soon joined her. Fi gave her a knowing smile causing the girl to blush.

* * *

The play continued on for a while and it was nearing the end of a brief intermission while they prepared the stage for the party scene, the scene where Carey had to kiss Fi, not once, but twice. He watched the stagehands work quickly as he ran his lines over and over in his head making sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

"Nervous?" He heard a beautiful voice he knew quite well say. He turned and saw Julie step up to stand next to him. She looked beautiful; royal blue was definitely her color. She smiled up at him, "you shouldn't be, you and Fi will do great." He nodded and noticed his brother and Fi sharing flirty eye glances and smiled at that, 'about time,' he said in his head. Julie turned her head to see where Carey was looking and smiled at the site of her two friends finally accepting how they felt about the other. "About time?" She asked. Carey nodded,

"Definitely about time. I've been waiting for that longer than Jack and Annie, even thought they were less obvious, it was inevitable."

"Fate," Julie sighed, "I guess he won't need me anymore to talk about his feelings for Fi." Carey looked at her shocked. Julie noticed his expression, "What? Why do you think we were so close and hung out so much? Did you think we were secret lovers or something?" Carey gave her and uncomfortable smile and Julie laughed, "Actually just the opposite. He talked with me about how he was developing non-platonic feeling for Fi and how it scared him and I talked to him about the guy I liked." Carey heart fell at that; at first he though he might have lost her to Clu, but if the way his brother was acting with Fi right now he knew Julie was never the one he had wanted. But now he found out that her heart already belonged to some other guy. "I never told Clu his name, a girl's entitled to have some secrets."

"So, tell me about him?" Carey had no idea why he asked her that, he definitely didn't want to hear her go on about how great this guy she like was, but he couldn't stop himself. Part of him wanted to know what kind of guy he lost her to. Julie smiled at the thought of her guy.

"Well, he's in our grade, but older than me. Very cute, tall, dirty blonde hair. He's sweet and funny, he always manages to make me smile and feel special. He also plays guitar in a band." Carey nodded,

"He sounds great." Julie smiled,

"Yeah, he is, but I don't think he thinks of me anymore than a friend, he could probably get any girl he wants, I mean why would he want me?" Carey gave her a small smile,

"Julie, I can't believe that this guy is a great as you say if he's stupid enough to let an amazing girl like you slip through his fingers." Carey turned to look at her and she looked at him with slight awe. He saw her open her mouth to say something but he stopped her, "Wait, before you say anything I just want to say something else before I lose my nerve. Julie I like you, I like you a lot, I think I have since the moment I met you. You're smart, you're funny, you're…beautiful. So basically what I'm trying to say is that that guy you like is really lucky to get a girl like you to like him, because I would give anything to be him." He was grateful that the lights dimmed at that moment to hide his blush. The stage manager came by and told him to get ready. He nodded and tried not to look at Julie, but couldn't help himself. She was smiling.

"Well Carey," she said, "since you confided in me with that I think it's only fair that I tell you my mystery guy's name." Carey looked away not really wanting to know. "His name is Carey," he slowly turned to meet her eyes as she continued, "his name is Carey Bell." Carey stared at her dumbfounded for a second as he tried to remember if there was another Carey Bell at their school, but then if finally hit him. Julie liked him! The girl of his dreams just told him that she liked him! However, he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Julie just beamed at him, "Carey, I've liked you for a while. When I saw you on the first day of school playing your guitar I instantly was attracted to you, but never dreamed you would be interested in a girl like me. I assumed you were going to be the classic mysterious bad boy, I never dreamed that you would be so funny and sweet. So I like you Carey Bell, I like you a lot." Carey grinned and the stage manager was saying to get into his place. Carey quickly turned back to Julie,

"Okay, I know this is going to be kind of fast, but Julie will you be my girlfriend?" She gave him a stern look,

"No." Carey's heart fell again feeling he had ruined his chance with her. Her stern expression broke into a smile as she laughed, "Of course I will." The stage manager was whispering harshly to Carey that he had to go. Carey turned to enter he turned back and pressed his lips to Julie's in a quick kiss, just as Clu came over to stand by her. Carey paid Clu no heed and went on stage. Julie had a goofy smile on her face and Clu looked from Carey on stage to Julie,

"It was Carey." Julie nodded,

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you were never listen and all I would hear was 'ew.'" Clu laughed, he knew that she was probably right.

"Well, regardless of that, I approve." Julie raised an eyebrow at him,

"Well it's good that you approve of your brother dating one of your friends." Clu grinned,

"No, I meant I approve of you for my brother. You'll be good for him." Julie let out a little laugh,

"Well then I approve too, you're good for Fi." Clu met her eyes and smiled before they both turned to watch the scene on stage.

* * *

Fi and Carey were in the beginning of their first love scene and Carey had just said the line where he kisses her. They performed the kiss without hesitation; his thoughts were filled with Julie, Fi assumed. She had seen their little kiss and was happy for them. Carey would be good for Julie; she knew that this time Julie made the right choice in a guy. The two continued to spout Shakespeare effortlessly and it came time for their second kiss and Fi shut her eyes and did what Carey had suggested when they first practiced their kiss. However this time she didn't imagine a shadowy figure, she pictured and actual person. The guy she had been constantly thinking about lately. There were no more questions or uncertainties. It was the man of her dreams. It was Clu.

THE END

* * *

Okay that's it, that's the end. I hope it met your expectations and left you satisfied. This is the first story I ever posted on and I'm kind of sad of seeing it end. I want to thank you all for taking this ride with me and I hoped you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story as a whole or just this chapter. So please review and let me know. Thanks again for all your support.

PR1


End file.
